Evil Knows No Species
by Beware-Of-The-Wild-Padalecki
Summary: Two weeks after Dean is dragged into hell and Sam takes off to play with demons, a beaten young girl stumbles her way onto Bobby's front porch. He's always had a soft spot for Winchesters and this one is no exception. (Dean's Age is adjusted to make things make sense, nothing else is changed other then my OC)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in the backseat of my mother's old Nova, images from yesterday's events rushing back into my mind. I took a deep breath and focused on getting myself as far away from him as I possibly could. Bruises and deep cuts still covered my back, arms, legs and just about everywhere else on my body. There was a dull ache between my legs that reminded me just how far he had gone the night before.

It wasn't the first time he had tore the clothes away from my body and had his way with me but it was the first time that he pulled out the knife while he was doing it. It was the first night that I without a shadow of a doubt believed that I wouldn't be waking up again in the morning.

After he passed out on top of me I forced myself to push the pain out of my mind and leave, get out before he forced me out. I somehow climbed out from underneath him and grabbed the things I couldn't live without from in his room. I got my mom's things-at least everything that I could find in that hellhole of a house- I grabbed all the money I could find, which was more then enough considering the amount he received from his side business which wasn't exactly legal. After I had it all together I snuck out and managed to get my mother's car to start and left.

It was surprising to say the least considering it hadn't been moved in almost ten years. Jackson never let me or anyone else touch it, he said that no one but her deserved it. I like to think it was her watching over me that made it work. Then again if she was watching over me, why did she let him do those things?

My body shook as I climbed over the center console and into the front seat. I could feel the tangles in my hair without even touching it and I knew that my face looked like it had gone though a meat grinder. Anyone in their right mind would call the cops upon seeing me. I gently turned the car on and nudged it out of the brush I had parked in, praying to God that it would get me a few more towns over and to a motel.

I ended up having to stop for gas but it got me three hours south from where I was before and for that I was thankful; but as I pulled into the parking lot of a shady looking motel and I knew it wasn't gonna get me much farther then this. I wasn't sure how I was going t get a room considering I wasn't eighteen, I didn't look eighteen and I didn't have an ID that said I was eighteen, but I was going to try anyway.

I forced myself out of the car and tried not to limp to the office of the motel. I would have held my head high but it would've only showed more bruises and cuts. When opened the door I was hit with a burst of cool air. The room wasn't large, just enough to fit a few chairs and a desk where an older woman sat behind a computer. She eyed me with a hard gaze and I found myself shrinking under it.

"What can I do for you girl?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me dead in the eyes. I rested my hands on the top of the wood and could feel the weight of the money in my back pocket like it was a ticking time bomb.

"I…i-would like a room please." My voice sounded raspy, more then likely due to the fact that he almost crushed my windpipe. She looked me up and down, I had a feeling that getting a room wasn't going to be as easy as I would like it to be. She had dark brown hair and tan, wrinkled skin. Her eyes were also a dark brown. Everything about her screamed hardcore, she looked to be a women that you wouldn't want to mess with.

"What's your name?" She uncrossed her arms and began clicking the mouse next to the computer.

"Alexia." I said quietly. She looked back to me and sighed.

"First thing you should know about running girl." She gave me a knowing look. "Don't use your real name." She handed me a room key and I reached into my pocket for the cash. "Keep you're money; you're gonna need it." I wasn't sure what to say to her so I settled with 'thank you.'

The room looked just as shady as the motel did but I was just happy to see four walls that weren't that son of a bitch's bedroom. Locking the door seemed to take the huge weight off my chest that I've had for the last five years.

The first thing I did after bringing my things inside was get in the shower. It took me over an hour of trying to scrub the feeling of his hands off me before I realized that it wasn't going to work. The bottom of the tub was completely red and after looking down I saw the reopened wounds he left. Sighing, I got out the shower and started drying off, doing my best not to hurt myself further.

After I was dressed and recleaned all the wounds and patched them up as best I could before going though my mother's things. I still wasn't sure where to go and I was hoping that she had something in here that might point me in a nice direction. Jackson never let me look at her things, said that it was my fault she died so I didn't deserve to see what she cared about the most. Her journals had been inside a box that had been buried deep in the back of his closet, underneath about a month's worth of clothes that he piled on top.

They were mostly filled with gibberish about monsters. I was beginning to think that she hadn't been as level headed as I had once thought. As I read through it I became more and more confused about the stories that were told inside. After finishing the first one I came to the conclusion that she had an over active imagination and just liked to write, creating her own world. These weren't diaries, these were fiction.

It took me over three hours to get through all of them, it became easier to understand after I realized they were a story and it was enjoyable but I found the darkness a little unsettling. She even put me inside the story as well and Jackson but she made him out to be a good guy, maybe he was before she died. At the very end it was about the main character, her, knowing she was going to die, how she didn't want her daughter to grow up in her life and how she planed on saving her. Before she went into detail it cut off. Unfinished. The last thing in the book was a letter addressed to a Bobby Singer. He had been mentioned in books before when referring how she met the man she claimed to be my father. At least in the story. It was hard to tell what was happening in her real life and what was made up.

I hadn't ever really thought about my biological father. Jackson was the only man in my life that I had ever considered a parental role, that was before he decided looking at me like a whore instead of someone he was supposed to consider his daughter. I assumed that the man who added in my creation had died or wanted nothing to do with me, the latter seemed more realistic in my opinion. No one wanted to be around me, not when I was responsible of my mother's death.

I looked over the letter and debated on if I should open it. It seemed real, like it should have been mailed. Was he a real person like myself and Jackson? I went to open it before deciding not to, tossing it down on the bed while I went through the box some more. I found another book but this one was filled with names and numbers, places, and another letter, this one addressed to me.

I felt my heart begin beating faster as I looked over the lettering on the top of the envelope. My fingers shook, making it hard to grasp. I bit into my lip, tasting blood in my mouth. It took me longer then it should have to rip it open and pull the paper out from inside.

Her hand-writing stood out in front of me like some of the burns on my body. I wanted to read it but was horrified that it was going to say the same things that Jackson has been yelling at me, carving into my skin for the last ten years. I wanted to read it but my mind wouldn't focus on the words. It wouldn't turn the circles and lines into letters or words. My brain's last line of defense before the possible pain that could slash the strings that were connected to the last of my sanity.

 _Alexia._

I stopped at my name. Closing my eyes tightly and breathed in and out. I put the letter down on the bed next to the other one for Bobby. I couldn't do it right now. I went back into the book and found a number with Bobby's name next to it. I knew that the number was well over ten years old, more then likely didn't work and I didn't even know that I would say if he answered. I should've just dropped it into a mail box and be done with it. But, he knew my mother. He was the only way I was going to learn anything solid on her, these books were to hard to pick apart. I decided to try and get the car working again in the morning and go t the address. It was better then just calling, at least if he was real I could just hand the letter over and he could either tell me what I needed to know or I would leave and figure something else out. Either way I was finishing something that she wanted to do or have done. It was the least I could do.

 **Anyone want to read more? Leave your thoughts down in the comments please! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Again, the car started up but it protested the entire time. I didn't know anything about cars but the sounds coming from under the hood were unsettling and scary. The last thing I needed was for it to blow up or for one of the wheels to pop off completely.

I got directions from the women in the front office who I thanked again for letting me stay. She just shrugged it off and helped me on my way. Apparently I wasn't to far away, maybe four or five hours if I didn't stop, not that I had anything to stop for.

I hadn't slept at all the night before, every time I closed my eyes all I could see is him. Staring down at me, face filled with nothing but lust and hatred, after all. I was the one that killed his happiness and ruined his life.

I wanted to know if he realized that I was gone, how he reacted when he woke up to find me missing from his bed. He never let me leave the house, even my schooling was done on the computer at home. The only reason he even let me get my license was so I could go get food without him having to be with me. I would always buy less then I needed for the week so I would have to go back. It was the only time I got a breath of fresh air.

I ended up having to stop and ask for directions again and found myself pulling into a salvage yard filled with abandoned mechanical parts and broken down, rusted car shells, mine fit in perfectly. The closer I came to this meeting, the more worked up I got. What if he didn't know anything about my mother or her family? My end goal was to find a family member of my mother or maybe find my Dad and go from there. So far this man was the only lead that I had.

While I turned the car off I found myself praying that it would turn back on. I didn't want to end up having to walk or take a bus, I almost feel like he would find me easier that way. It hurt more getting out of the car then it did climbing inside. I felt some of the gashes reopen, bleeding into the gauze that seemed to cover my entire body.

"Whatcha' you need girl?" the voice nearly caused me to jump out of my skin. I gripped the car door that I had yet to shut tightly; it was the only thing keeping me on my feet. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard the front door swing open.

'I….um….." I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, he didn't look like a very nice person. "Are you Bobby Singer?" I asked, pressing my fingers farther into the metal of the door while I watched his face. I didn't make any effort to move closer to him.

"Who wants to know?"

"I….h-have a l-letter for you." I flinched every time I stuttered. I wanted to hide my nerves better then this. He lumbered down the porch steps, moving closer to me at an alarming pace that made me want to get back in the car. I reached into my back pocket for the letter and handed it to him when he got close enough. I made sure not to touch him when he grabbed it. He looked me up and down as he ripped open the top of the envelope.

"What's your name?" I thought back to what the woman told me but this man was important to my mom, she trusted him.

"Alexia."

"What happened to your face?" I didn't answer him and he grunted, pulling out the paper covered with my mother's handwriting. "Ya know we got mail boxes for a reason."

"I wasn't s-sure if you were r-real." My words seemed to confuse him but he just began reading. His face went from confused to shocked very quickly. He looked at me again but this time it was like he was looking for something. He sighed and put the letter back into the envelope.

"Come on inside girl." He closed the door for me and I followed behind him tentatively. Not knowing what I was walking into. The house smelled strongly of an alcohol that I didn't recognize. Jackson never strayed from the cheap beer that haunted the walls of the broken down home he held me hostage in. This house seemed just as messy as the one I escaped from but it seemed more like an organized chose. Books were littered around in piles, some on tables and some were just on the ground. The kitchen counters were covered in empty bottles and boxes of takeout. He led me into what appeared to be a study of some kind; also covered in books. "Sit." He pointed to a chair in front of the desk in the room and set the letter down on a clear spot of the desk.

I sat down, feeling the wounds once again begin to stretch and send pain all over my body. I did my best not to make any noise while he moved around and sat down as well. Something about his overall attitude had changed and I was beginning to wonder what the letter has said to change his demeanor so much.

"You didn't think I was real?"

"My….m-mom. She had a bunch of j-journals that had stories about monsters. I c-couldn't tell apart what was r-real, or fake." I crossed my arms over my chest as I spoke. That seemed to make more sense to him and he took off his ball cap and ran his fingers over his hair.

"I was supposed to get this letter after your mother died." He said after a few moments of silence. I didn't know how to respond, so I didn't. "Where you been hiding for the last ten years?"

"I was with my stepfather." I stumbled over the word 'stepfather' a little more then I would like to admit, that man doesn't deserve the word father anywhere in his title.

I must have done something without realizing because he was quick to ask, "that what happen to your face?" This time my lack of answer was answer enough. He opened the letter and read it over again, it was like he couldn't believe what he was reading. "You were with your stepfather, what do you know about your real Dad?" I shrugged.

"My mom's books said that she met him though you but….I don't know what's real in what she said." He nodded again, reading over the paper for the third time.

"Well the good news is I do know who your Daddy is." He paused and I was having a really hard time understanding his face and what his emotions were. So far he's one of the first people that I've ever had a real conversation with bad news is that he passed about two weeks ago." I wasn't sure what to feel about the news. It wasn't like I left with the direct intention of finding my father, all I wanted was family. Then again it was still upsetting to hear. "You do have an uncle though." He added. That got my attention. "He took off about two days ago. I'm already looking for his dumb-ass before he gets himself into some trouble." He said the last part more to himself. He stood up and mumbled something about 'Dean not being able to keep it in his pants' before standing up and moving to where I think the kitchen was. I didn't know if he wanted to follow so I just stayed where I was.

He brought me back a glass of water and watched me closely as I drank it. He sat back down, "how old are you?"

"16."

"A little young to be out on your own, do I need to be worried about someone showing up on my doorstep looking your ya?"

"I don't know." I said a truthfully as I could manage.

"Don't know huh?" He nodded, taking a deep breath. I felt a little fear creep into my stomach and before I could stop myself I was leaning forward in a desperate manner.

"Please don't send me back." I berated myself for the tone that I used but I couldn't help it. To someone else it may not look like I've gotten far but to me I was way past the grocery store.

"I'm not sending you anywhere girl."

Bobby didn't say much to me that night before he sent me off to bed in the guest room up stairs. It was such a weird feeling to not have to sleep next to Jackson. I don't remember a time where he wasn't forcing himself on me. I sat down on the side of the bed and took a deep breath. I still felt like he was going to bust in here and drag me back to that hellhole.

I pulled off my shoes and began getting ready to try and sleep. Next came the pants and shirt. I needed to redo the bandages and try to not bleed out. I felt like every inch of my chest and the top of my thighs were covered in gauze. I gently peeled the gauze on my legs off and flinched at the bloody sight. I pulled the alcohol pads from the bag I retrieved from my car and began cleaning off my pale skin as best as I could. It stung and burned and it was really hard to keep my mouth shut. I wrapped it back up and sighed, knowing that that was just the beginning. I unwrapped my stomach and took a shuttering breath at the words he had carved into my skin. They were ugly and angry and not just because of what they meant. _Whore_ stood out more then the others, like someone had taken talons and slashed the words across my stomach. It was accompanied by more but I didn't look at them, I couldn't look at them. I cleaned them like the ones on my thighs before wrapping them again. I was thankful to see that they weren't bleeding all that bad, just a little oozing. My arms weren't bad at all compared to what they were the day before and I was under the blankets not long after.

The next morning, I woke up before Bobby did. He ended up passing out on the couch with an empty bottle of booze laying limply in his hand that rested on the floor. I tiptoed past him and moved into the kitchen. I didn't know what I was doing considering I didn't live here. I wanted to start cleaning out of habit but wasn't sure what Bobby would have thought about it. I felt a little hungry but based on the amount takeout that took over the counters I don't think there is any food here. I opened the fridge and felt my eyes widen at the jug filled with a very thick red liquid. _Lamb's blood_ is what the label read and I gently let the door fall back into place.

I decided to leave the kitchen and moved back into the study he had me in before. After looking around the room I saw something that I surprisingly hadn't seen the day before. Phones. Phones lined the walls, each one labeled for something else. _FBI, Game wardens, various newspaper companies._ Part of me was beginning to think that I left one illegal house and drove my way right over to another one. I found myself going right back up to the room I was in before. I feel like I've seen more then I needed to.

 **Thanks for the reviews and tell me what you think about this chapter. Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

After about a month of living with Bobby, it became more apparent to me that my life was changing. Bobby gave me my own room to stay in and basically let me do what I wanted. He let me pick up and organize his house and let me take over his kitchen. His reasoning being that he didn't use it anyway.

I was sleeping better then I even have, eating more then I was ever allowed to eat. My sick, skinny body was gaining some much needed weight, my skin went from pale and dead looking to more of a normal flesh tone, my hair became stronger and the sluggish feeling that's plagued my bones my entire life vanished.

Bobby wasn't much of a talker, he didn't ask questions either. I didn't mind, I liked it this way. He didn't show me any kind of violence, he was grumpy at times but it was a welcome change from what I was used to. My wounds were healing into angry, ugly scars that I found myself avoiding to look at. Bobby was still looking for my uncle, whose name I learned to be Sam, but I couldn't help thinking of his mas dead, everyone else was. But he was still getting leads despite my pessimistic thoughts. A phone here, a credit card there. I never asked him how he found them, I didn't want to know. So while Bobby looked after all the phones that I still didn't quite understand, I spent most of my time in the kitchen. Jackson always made me cook for him but I never got to chose what to make. Bobby didn't care as long as he got something to eat he was happy.

I learned more about my father, Bobby used to babysit him and his brother when they younger before their dad got upset with Bobby and took them away. Bobby told me how they came back after their dad went missing and later died, how he's been keeping an eye on them since. I could tell that it really upset Bobby to talk about Dean so I didn't ask questions. At first I thought that Bobby didn't like me, he was very short with me, much like Jackson was. It wasn't until the second month that I realized I was wrong.

I started having nightmares. Nightmares that would end with me screaming my lungs out, straining my vocal chords to the point where it hurt to talk. The first night it happened, Bobby burst into the room, a shotgun in hand. I remember him turning on the light, looking for whatever the problem was.

"What the hell?" The pain in my throat was unbearable, I couldn't breath. He set the gun down on the dresser and moved over to where I was. "Come on, nothin's here." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"He's-He's-He's." The word came out broken and raspy. He went to touch my shoulder and I nearly fell off the bed.

"He's not gonna get you." He said it calmly. At the time I couldn't see the change in him as he looked over my bare arms. Sleeping being the only time I don't wear long sleeves. The scars were raised on my skin, red and angry. "You're safe here girl."

The next morning he didn't say anything about but I could tell thinks were different. Bobby wasn't as grumpy with me, he spoke a little more and told me more stories about Dean and Sam.

As the nightmares progressed, I found myself sleeping less. Coffee became my main source of sustenance and Bobby's kitchen was overflowing with food. I found myself completely wrapped up in the fear of Jackson finding me. There's no way that he's not looking for me. I was almost positive that he had read though my mother's journals. What if he saw the letters? Would he come here? What if he was watching, waiting for me to be alone so he could drag me back, kicking and screaming.

I asked Bobby to start coming with me to the store and I was thankful that he never really left the house. Every time an odd noise moved though the house or I woke up in the middle of the night, I would freeze in place, waiting for something to happen.

Bobby was no closer to finding Sam but I wasn't to upset about it. I was getting more comfortable at Bobby's. The thought about having to leave with someone that I didn't know off to somewhere I wasn't aware of was more then scary.

Two weeks after I the nightmares started, I found a jacket buried in the front closet. It didn't look like something that Bobby would fit in so I asked about it.

"Dean's." He answered. "Must of left it here." He said that I could have since Dean was gone. It smelling thickly of whiskey and scotch and a smell that I later identified as gun oil. After about a week of it folded up on the dresser I found myself wearing it to bed. I didn't have nightmares after that.

The third month, Bobby sat me down and we had a talk.

"Ya can't keep going on like this, you're gonna drive yourself crazy." My fingers shook as I wrapped them around my forth cup of coffee. His serious tone kept me from disagreeing or even answering. I could feel him watching me but I kept my eyes trained on the liquid that shook back and forth between my hands. "Ya know you're allowed to look me in the eyes." I licked my lips nervously, glancing up before looking back down.

"I'm fine." I didn't know what he wanted to hear. He took a deep breath.

"No you're not. Now, I don't know whatcha been though and you don't need to tell me but you're safe here." He continued to watch me and I took a large sip of my coffee.

"Okay." He huffed but that was the end of the conversation. I obviously didn't give him the answer he was after and I felt bad about it. He went back into his study to answer the phone that began to ring.

Later that same night I heard the sound of a car pulling into the yard, shutting off after a moment or two. I moved quickly towards the window and pulling the shads over an inch so I could see outside. There were two cars outside, I must of not heard the other, both of them were filled with men and teenage guys. Five looking to be under the age of 30 but one looked twice that age. They moved closer to the porch but one of them caught me looking and met my eyes. I dropped the shade quickly and moved to the door so I could lock it. I heard Bobby greet them and he sounded surprised. I didn't go down, I found myself wrapping myself up in my father's jacket and climbing into bed.

When I woke up the next morning it was around 5:30. I got dressed in jeans and a long sleeved, bulky sweater and snuck downstairs quickly and quietly.

Everyone was sleeping around the living room. The older man was on the couch and the others were on the floor. The guys on the floor, some looked to be younger then me, were spread out and I found it a little difficult not to step on them. I managed to get into the kitchen without waking them and sighed as leaned against the counter. I began looking for something to eat, I had skipped dinner the night before after the talk I had with Bobby.

"Who are you?" A small voice sounded behind me. I jumped about a foot in the air and turned around to find a younger kid, he looked to be around seven or six. The little part of my brain that always told me to run didn't seem to have anything to say so I began to relax slightly.

"Alexia." I answered him, "what's your name?"

"Mason." His skin was darker then mine, more of an olive tone, and he had dark brown eyes. His black hair was far darker then my ginger hair. He looked to taller for his age, he came up to my shoulder but then again I shouldn't be allowed to judge height. "Are you making breakfast?" He rubbed his eyes that were full of sleep as he climbed onto one of the bar stools.

"Are you hungry? I can make pancakes." He nodded happily and I began talking about how one of his brothers, Alex, loved pancakes and how he always are all of them before anyone else could. His dad had to make a rule so that Alex had to wait until everyone had eaten before he could get his own. I listen to him as I made the food. It felt nice just to hear a little kid being excited and talking about what sounded to be a nice family.

Bobby came lumbering in around sevenish. He normally didn't get up this early. He looked between Mason and I. "You make a friend?" He moved to start making the coffee.

"Yes, she's _my_ friend." Mason Exclaimed as I set a plate down in front of him with two pancakes on it. Bobby grunted.

"Do you want some?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I'm good, but I know these boys'll be hungry." I nodded and started making more batter. "And let me know if one of 'em tries something with ya. I'll shove a shotgun up their ass." Mason burst out laughing at Bobby's words. The older man came in after that. "Alexia, James." Bobby nodded towards the man. I nodded and went back to cooking.

After about an hour everyone was awake. They were all crowded inside the kitchen and I found myself on the edge of panicking. It didn't matter that I knew Bobby wouldn't let anything happen, the little part of my brain was screaming at me. Every time someone looked at me, or bushed past me I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I found myself leaving and grabbing the jacket. Bobby gave me a look that I couldn't read and I sat down next to him at the table.

"You good?" I nodded, pulling the jacket closer around me. I only really spoke with Mason who was more then happy to speak with me. James was nice, he asked me a few questions, just about where I was from and how old I was. Bobby distracted him quickly after that. Bobby sent the teen boys out into the yard to work on some cars, earning their keep, he called it. I started cleaning the kitchen but after about ten or so minuets I overheard him and James talking. I knew that it wasn't any of my business but I couldn't help it after I heard my name.

"…..you said she's a Winchester?" James sounded like he didn't believe what he was saying.

"Well she is." Bobby's gruff voice followed quickly after.

"I didn't know Dean had any kids." I heard the sound of someone setting a cup or bottle down on wood.

"He didn't know either. She showed up on my doorstep the day after Sam hit the road. I've been looking for 'im but he's makein' it real difficult."

"That really a good idea though? If he's out hunting on his own I don't think she'd be able to protect herself. She could get herself killed. Wouldn't it be easier to find her a normal home? A safe place to out of the way?" There was a long pause before Bobby answered.

"No, she either stays here with me or she goes with Sam. Those are the options. She's got her own monsters chasing after her. Evil's got more then one face."

 **Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

I meant to post this under the other chapter but forgot. Let me know if you think Bobby, or any other character is being out of character. I'm trying to keep this as true to them as possible! Thanks so much for reading my story and any feedback is greatly appreciated! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

"Whatcha listening to?" His voice made me jump, I really need to pay more attention. Turing around I came face to face with one of James' sons. Wyatt. He easily had two feet or so on me, I only came up to about his elbow or middle of his bicep. He looked like Mason with the darker skin complexion and with his long dark and shaggy hair.

"I….um…." I knew I shouldn't have been listening. He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just messing with you." he moved over to the sink and began washing his hands that I just noticed were covered in oil. He hadn't really said anything during breakfast but I knew he was one of the middle sons.

I could still hear Bobby and James speaking in the other room but my attention was focused elsewhere. Wyatt turned back around and smiled at me as he dried his hands off on the towel that sat next to the sink. "That your Nova outside?" He asked. He didn't seem phased by my lack of responses. This kind of attitude wasn't something I was used to.

"Yeah….it doesn't work very well." I said, wrapping my arms around myself.

"I could take a look at it."

"You don't have to."

"I insist. That things like my dream car." He said with a very bright grin. I tentatively agreed and he had me follow him outside. Bobby had put my car inside one of the garages in the back of the property so he could fix it whenever he got that chance. I was still wearing the jacket and it came down a little lower then my mid-thigh but not all the way to my knee. The car itself was a really faded orange and seemed to be covered in a thick layer of dirt that diluted the color further. Wyatt popped the hood and gave a low whistle. "This is going to be fun." I could hear a little bit of sarcasm in his tone but he looked generally excited.

Wyatt was easy to be around, he talked about random things and didn't ask any questions but he did give me plenty of opportunities to cut in if I wanted. The more I listened to him the more I began to think of questions. Mostly about what I heard in the other room. I decided to voice them during one of his lengthy pauses.

"You dad said that I didn't seem like a Winchester, I don't understand." He had to remove his head from the car to hear me. He didn't answer right away, something moved behind his eyes like he was thinking about something.

"You know that our….life, what we do isn't normal, right?" I nodded from my spot, sitting legs folded on top of the counter off to the side of the garage. "But you don't know the details." He said that more to himself then me. "The Winchesters are very well known in our community. Very badass. You're very soft spoken and sweet." He smiled, "you shouldn't worry about it though, not everyone really likes them." He went back to work.

"Why don't people like them?"

"They, they don't have the best of reputations." He said slowly, like he was picking his words carefully. "The Winchester, your family, are good people." He assured, "they've messed up a few times but for the most part they clean up their messes." I nodded, kind of wishing he had given me more information but I had pushed enough.

They didn't stay long after that, they were on the road later that night. Bobby was surprised to find me in the garage with Wyatt but he didn't comment on it. Things went back to normal after that, until about a week later.

Bobby got a phone call right after we got home from the grocery store. The firs time he answer it he hung up. I found it a little odd, more so because his mood completely dropped afterward. It rang a second time, he responded to that one with the threat of shooting whoever was on the other end of that line. The look he gave me after that was something I couldn't even begin to understand. He didn't talk for the rest of that day. He didn't even leave his study, just cracked open a bottle of Jack and drank the day away.

I stayed out of his way, mostly I walked out through the yard. Over the last week, I decided to explore the outside a little more. Jackson always had a very tight leash on me. The first day I was outside, I ended up getting a sun burn. All the metal reflecting and the clear sky were not my friend that day. Bobby laughed at me, well, he chuckled and got some aloe. Since then he said that I should wear sunblock while outside, he said the sun was especially mean to gingers.

While I was outside I always walked to the edge of the property. From there I could see the people that lived behind him. They didn't seem to be outside much though. Some of the cars were nice to sit in and just relax. That's what I decided to do today. Everything was getting tense and stressful. Bobby still couldn't find my uncle and we still hadn't heard anything from Jackson. I don't know what he was doing, if he was getting closer to finding me or if he even cared. Not knowing and waiting was almost as bad being there with him.

I went in about at about five o'clock, deciding to make something for dinner earlier then normal, its not like I had anything else to do. I was just finishing up when I heard someone knocking on the door. I figured that Bobby would get it, but when I heard them knock again and didn't hear Bobby moving to so it, I went to answer it myself.

There was a man on the other side. I didn't recognize him but I hadn't been expecting to. I held the door mostly closed while I waited for him to make his reason for being here known. He looked at me with a confused expression, it seemed to shake him enough for him to take a second before saying anything. His eyes were similar to my own and his hair was either really dark dirty blond or a light brown.

"Is uh….is Bobby here?" I looked over my shoulder and as if his name conjured him, he came around the corner from the hall that led into the basement. Bobby stood behind me slightly as he opened the door to see who it was. I could feel the change in him immediately.

"Alexia, why don't you go to your room, I'll call you back down in a few." He didn't look at me while he said it, he kept his attention to the man standing out of the porch. I didn't question him, his tone told me enough. He waited until I was out of eyesight before he opened the door all the way and it wasn't until I was inside the room that I began to hear the yelling and then the sound of a large crash.

I didn't know what to expect, I didn't know what to do when the loud sounds suddenly stopped and I couldn't hear anything anymore. I wanted to go down and check on Bobby but at the same time the thought of leaving the illusion of safety that the room provided. I quickly found myself in the jacket.

00000

Dean cleaned up the cut on his arm with the towel that he used to dry his face of the holy-water. He sighed as he followed Bobby into his study, relieved that he got though the meeting without getting shot.

"This don't make a lick of sense." Bobby shook his head as he mulled over the information given to him.

"You're preaching to the choir." The tiredness in his voice was evident. "What's up with the girl? You steal a kid?" Dean saw the change in the hunter. Bobby glanced towards the staircase as if to make sure she wasn't there.

"You remember Kelsey? Kelsey Miller?" Dean chewed on the inside of his lip and thought the name over. After a second the name brought a face to front of his mind and he smirked. Nodding his head.

"Yeah, I remember her." Bobby rolled his eyes at Dean's expression.

"That's her daughter." Bobby has hoped that the idjit might connect the dots or at least think about the timing, of course he didn't.

"Didn't she get killed a few years ago? I remember hearing something about it." Bobby nodded. "Yeah, about ten years ago. She, Alexia came to me about three and half, four months ago with a letter that I was supposed to get right after her death." Bobby reached for his bottle of Jack and the cup that sat on the corner of his desk. "Kelsey wanted me to take Alexia to her father."

"Why she still here then?"

"Her daddy was dead." Dean nodded in understanding until the words really hit him.

"Was dead? Bobby, you don't mean….? There's, there's no way."

"That's exactly what I mean, you couldn't keep it in your pants and I've been babysitting for you for the last four months while I've been looking for your idjit of a brother. I'm to old for this boy." He took a swig of his drink, giving the Winchester a look. This is not something he was expecting to come back to after climbing out of his grave.

"There's no way, I. She can't be!"

"Listen to me, I had my doubts but she's been here for nearly the entire time you've been been gone. Your brother up and left, she showed up on my doorstep, beaten black and blue. She risked her life coming here with that letter, and her mom wasn't no liar. Get a DNA test if ya want but I'm willing to bet my whiskey she's yours." Dean shook his head.

"Even if she is, this isn't. She's not. I'm not ready to be a fath-"

"Don't give me that shit boy. That's not her fault or her problem. You didn't want a kid, you should have kept it in your pants."

"Bobby, how the hell am I- right now we have to worry about finding out what the hell happened and why I'm even alive. Things come after us, you know that. She would be safer away, I'm sure you told her I was dead."

"Yeah, and I'm about to tell her you're not. She's not going anywhere Dean, she's got humans chasing after her and I wouldn't be surprised if the monster catch onto her soon. She's as safe with us as she would be anywhere else. She's not fit to protect herself, she needs someone who can protect her from both sides of the damn fence. This isn't about you or Sam." Bobby gave him a very hard look. Dean sighed.

"Does she at least know about monsters?"

"No but she's about to find out."

 **Here's the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked over the railing as I moved down the steps carefully and quietly. I had the jacket wrapped tightly around me, the smell only controlling my overactive heartbeat to a certain extent, there was only so much it could do. I hadn't been this scared since the first time I drugged Jackson.

The beatings had been so bad one week, he wasn't making as much money as he had in weeks past and he decided that it was my fault. That was the week he started carving the words into my skin. The first one being _stupid_ across my shoulder blades. After he left me bleeding on the bathroom floor I decided that I needed a few days to recover. Thr next night I got my hands on his sleeping pills and crushed a few into hos drink. I was so worried that he would realize what I did and that he would hurt me worse or kill me.

I didn't do it often after that, I couldn't risk him finding out what I doing so I only did it when I absolutely needed to, like the night I ran. I heard voices when I made it into the parlor but I couldn't make out the words until I was right around the corner.

"...she's about to learn." Bobby's defeated voice sounded in my ears. He sighed and the next thing I knew he was walking out of his study and almost directly into me. He gave me a look but didn't comment on my disobedience. He shook his head and nodded for me to come inside the room.

The man from before was stading near the corner of the desk. He was looking at me with a face I couldn't describe. "I need a drink." He said before leaving the room. I looked to Bobby in question but he just rolled his eyes. He gestured for me to sit down and I did as I was told. He moved around and sat down at his desk.

He looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. He rubbed his hand down his face and looked at the desk. The longer he took to say anything, the more worried I got. Was he going to send me somewhere? Did it have something to do with the man in the other room?

"Are you making me leave?" I asked, my hear beating faster then it should be allowed to. He shook his head.

"No, you don't have to go anywhere if you don't wanna." He assured, taking a large sip of his drink and refilling it with the bottle that sat on the edge. He took another deep breath. "Remember when I told you that your daddy was dead?" He questioned, looking at me intently, I nodded, pulling the jacket closer around myself. "Well things have changed."

"What do you mean?" The words came out in a confused and almost flustered manner. He's alive? He's always been alive? Bobby nodded in the direction that the man had gone but I was to confused to really notice.

"He's alive."

"But you said, you said he's dead! You said he died two weeks before I got here!" Did he lie to me? Why would he lie to me? I thought he was different, Jackson always lied to me, _he_ never needed a reason.

"He _was_ dead." Bobby said firmly. How does that work? How can he go from dead to alive? No this doesn't make sense, he's trying, he's trying to cover himself for lying. I shook my head as he continued. "All those things in your mother's books are real, they're not fiction." I angerly wiped at the tears in my eyes.

"No, your joking. They're not real, I know they're not real. Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not stupid! Why are you messing with me Jackson?"

000

Alexia stood up from the desk and backed away. "I'm not stupid!" Those words continued to come from her lips over and over again, going back and forth from yelling it to saying it softly. The look on her face was broken and hurt beyond belief, like she couldn't understand it believe why Bobby was doing this to her, why he was lying to her. Bobby stood up from the desk and she backed away faster until she hit the wall.

"Nobody's calling you stupid." He told her, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture. He moved towards her slowly. She shook her head and the closer he got the faster her breathing became, it got to the point where she was literally hyperventilating. "Calm down, no one's gonna hurt you." He hadn't been expecting this kind of reaction but he couldn't think of how else to explain it to her.

Dean heard her yelling and came into the room quickly, one hand wrapped around a half full glass of scotch and the other one empty. He looked at the younger girl who seemed to be completely horrified of Bobby at the moment.

"What happened?" Bobby waved Dean off, understanding that Alexia wouldn't respond well to the other man. Dean looked at her agian, he had noticed the jacket before, but seeing it on her again threw him through a loop. She didn't really look like him but he could see a few similarities to his own mother. All of her attention was on Bobby so she didn't notice Dean in the room.

He could tell that Bobby wasn't really getting anywhere with her. Dean took a few steps toward her, setting his drink down. She snapped her eyes over to Dean, skaing her head vigorously. "I'm not stupid, why is he lying?" It took her longer then it should have to get the words out, her voice cracking on several of the words and of Dean hadn't been really trying to listen then he wouldn't have understood her.

He wasn't going to address the lying- figuring that Bobby had been trying to explain the supernatural world to her and it didn't gonso well- thing but he was going to try and calm her down before she passed out.

"Nobody's calling you stupid." He assured her, "calm down. Bobby doesn't think you're stupid. Take a deep breath." He moved a little closer to her and she didn't seem as freaked out. "What's you name?"

"A-a-alexia."

"Alexia?" He smiled, "that's a cute name, I'm Dean."

"Bobby said you were dead."

"We'll talk about that later-"

"I thought he wasn't like Jackson but Jackson always lied to me." Her mentioning the other guys name seemed to send her into another round of hysterics. Dean wasn't sure who Jackson was but he probably wasn't good news.

"Well Jackson isn't here." At this point Dean was almost directly in front of her. "Nobody is messing with you and no one here thinks you're stupid." She was looking at him like she wanted to listen, like she wanted to think that but for some reason couldn't. She took a couple deep breaths and at this point was just crying softly, hiccuping here and there. Dean noticed that she was gripping onto the jacket like it was her lifeline. Dean himself sighed. "Can we sit on the couch?" It took her almost a full minute to respond and she only nodded. Dean was carful not to touch her as he led her to the couch. He looked back to Bobby who seemed tired and concerned.

"I'll get her some water." Bobby said and moved off into the kitchen. Dean didn't have any idea what the hell he just got himself into.

0000

Dean pushed out of the front door, Bobby close behind him. Dean was pretty overwhelmed by what happend. Alexia has pretty much passed out after they got her some water and she calmed down a little. He hadn't known what to expect when Bobby told him about her but a horrified, skittish teen was not it.

"What happened to her?" Dean questioned the older hunter after they got a good distance from the house.

"I don't know." Dean gave him an incredulous look.

"What do you mean you don't know? She's been here for four months, Why the he'll dodnt you take her to Sam? Does he know about her?"

"Watch your tone with me boy, I tried looking for your brother, give her a little bit of family, but he dropped off the edge of the map. I don't know what happened to her cause I gave 'er some damn space and let her come around on her own. I do know that where ever she came from wasn't all that pretty." Bobby grummbled out. "She was getting better, she hadn't looked that scared since the first few nights she was here."

"Why didn't she know about monsters? Her mom was a hunter."

"Her mom died when she was about five or six. She wasnt old enough tot really know anything. From what she said, she was with her stepfather. Didn't have a name till about 20 minutes ago."

"Jackson?" Dean guessed.

"That's where I'm putting my money. I don't think she was allowed out much. She's not real good with people." Dean ran a hand over his head.

"There is absolutly no way I'm taking her anywhere near a monster, demon...doesn't matter." He let out a dry laugh, "we're still gonna have to tell her again, she didnt believe you the first time." Bobby nodded tiredly.

"This isn't my job, I'm to old for this. She's your kid." Dean shook his head at Bobby, about to comment about the 'old' thing before he remembered something.

"Why'd you give her my jacket?"

"She found it in the closet, you were dead and I though she deserved something of yours." Bobby shrugged.

"But that's my favorite jacket."

"Shouldn't leave your shit laying around then."

"I was dead!"

"Then you should've died in it." Dean huffed but Bobby was done with the conversation. He moved back inside without looking to see if the Winchester was following. Dean sighed and went in behind him. Bobby was in the kitchen, grabbing a plate and heating up the food that was in the stove. Dean wasn't hungery and moved back into the room that Alexia was in, grabbing on on the burner phones and began looking for his brother. He wasn't sure what to do with her but there wasnt much he could do now se he began working on what he could.

She looked far more peaceful then she did before and he was hoping that she was getting a break from whatever was tormenting her in her sleep.

 **Yo guys what did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

His eyes raked over my body like it was a piece of meat. His hands soon replaced his eyes and I found myself trying to get away but it didn't work, there was a wall. I didn't understand what he was doing, he hadn't ever touched me like this. No, he would punch and hit me, throw a beer bottle maybe but not this.

"Stop." My voice was weak and soft. His groping hands froze and he turned his heated gaze from my undeveloped chest to my face.

"Shut the fuck up." The palm of his hand connected with my cheek sharply. I whimpered. "Come sit with me." He yanked me back over to his spot on the couch. "Take off your nightgown." He took his cigarette from the ashtray and took a long drag. I didn't do it fast enough so he ripped it off the top of my head and tossed it over his shoulder onto the floor, leaving me in nothing but my underpants. He pulled me closer and a saw a look that I hadn't seen on him before, his fingers touching places they hadn't before and I was filled with a different sense of terror that I hadn't felt before.

I didn't sleep that night, even when he rolled over, stinking of smoke and beer. I couldn't move, the pain was unbearable and the thought of him waking up was worst than the pain. So I didn't move, I forced myself to lay there in a mixture of his sweat and my blood, frozen in place until he left the next morning.

I woke in a hurry on Bobby's couch. I found myself still wrapped in the jacket, completely clothed. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen after my heart stopped hammering in my ear. The voices reminded me of what happened before I fell asleep. I didn't know what to think.

I glanced around the room and remembered the front door, I didn't want to be in here when they finished talking. I needed to get away, just for a little bit. I stood on shaky legs, using the armrest to study myself. I moved though the room and left out the front door as quietly as I could.

0000

"We can't leave her here." Bobby told Dean roughly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well we can't take her near any monsters, you saw how she reacted when you tried to explain it to her-"

"That reaction didn't have anything to do with monsters. She thought I was messing with her, a reasonable conclusion, and that hit a nerve. Didn't have nothing to do with monsters." Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Doesn't mean she wont freak out about monsters and right now, we don't know what we're walking into. She's safer away from the confrontation." Dean said as they heard the front door close. Both men froze and looked at the kitchen door.

"God dammit." Bobby grumbled as he moved into the living room where they had left her. "She's gone." Bobby huffed and moved after her, Dean close behind. When they stepped onto the porch they could see her hair disappear into the sea of metal. Bobby turned to Dean. "Well off ya go."

"What?"

"She's not very happy with me, I'm not going to help the situation. You might." Dean gave him an incredulous look. Bobby nodded in her direction again. "Try to not be an ass." Dean wanted to say something but decided against it. Bobby wasn't going to listen and he didn't want to waist anymore time.

He moved off the porch in the direction she went. He wasn't sure where she went and he didn't see her in any of the cars. He wanted to call out her name but at the same time he didn't want to scare her away. He got deeper inside, almost to the end when he saw her sitting on the hood of an old ford looking over the fence onto the land behind Bobby's property.

He approached slowly but made sure she could hear him coming. Again, he didn't want to scare her. She didn't make any moves to run from him, but she didn't seem frozen in fear. When he got to her, he leaned against the bumper, not really knowing what to say to her. He didn't know anything about her, he didn't really think of her like his kid, he literally just met her less then 24 hours ago. He kicked some dirt with the toe of his boot.

"Bobby's not a big fan of his neighbors." That was the only thing he think to say.

"He says they call the cops on him for his car compactor." She said in a soft tone. "They haven't since I've been here though." She glanced over at him but didn't look him in the eye. Dean waited for her to say something else but it soon became apparent that she wasn't going to. He took a deep breath and decided to cut to the chase.

"I know that what Bobby was telling you can be a little hard to accept." He saw her tense up more then she had been before. "But he was telling the truth." She didn't say anything. For a second he thought she was going to react like she had before. She didn't. "I'll prove it to you. Soon." He added. He went to pat her on the shoulder but she nearly fell off the car in an attempt to evade the contact.

She readjusted herself and looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. The same eyes he's seen in the mirror time and rime again. He held his hands up in an innocent gesture. He took a step back away from the car.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." She was breathing hard and seemed to be frozen in place. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation without making it worse. If he moved closer then she could freak out more and if he just left then it would defeat the purpose of going after her in the first place. Bobby could have warned him about the no touching thing before he got off the porch. "Alexia, I was just going to pat you on the shoulder." He assured. She calmed down a little but made no move to come closer to him. "Lets go back inside, we've gotta leave soon to go talk to Sam anyway."

"Sam? Your brother?" She asked after almost a full minute of silence. Dean lowered his hands.

"Yeah….my brother. If you wanna come with, we have to leave soon. It's almost dark." She nodded and climbed off the car and waited for him to start going back first, she didn't want him to walk behind her. Dean ran a hand though his hair as he moved back up to the front door and held it open for her. She moved around him and went straight up the stairs. Bobby was standing in the middle of the doorway into the kitchen, a full glass of whiskey in his hand.

"She good?"

"Well, I think I nearly gave her a heart attack but other then that she seems okay. Thanks for the heads up about the no touching thing."

"Figured that would be a given." He lifted an eyebrow and took a sip from his glass. "She coming?"

"Think she's packing a bag." He moved towards the other hunter, "I think I need a glass of that."

"Boy, keep your nose out of my liquor, you've done drank two bottles already." Dean rolled his eyes and went for the drink anyway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I shut the door to the bedroom quietly and sat down on the bed. I was trying to calm down my heart, I couldn't decide if I wanted to leave and go with them or if I wanted to stay. This place is nice, I know where everything in town is, this house has a nice kitchen and Bobby was nice. I don't know Dean and I don't know Sam, but at the same time I didn't believe this story about monsters. Both Bobby and Dean said its true so it either is or both of them are lying. More people have lied to me than told me the truth and I'm done with being played with and lied to. If I let them do it then I might of well had stayed with Jackson.

I went back down and told them that I wanted to stay here and they they should leave without me. Bobby didn't like the idea but I made it clear that I wouldn't be leaving. It was new feeling for me to tell someone no. It made me feel good, good in a way that I couldn't find words to describe. Dean didn't seem that upset with me staying and it wasn't long until they had their things packed and were ready to go.

"If you need anything, my phone number is written on the fridge." I nodded and assured Bobby that I would call him if need be. I was starting to feel a little bad about what I was going to do. He had done a lot for me that last four months, but I can't, no I wont be played with. If I was running away then I wasn't going to stop until I liked my situation.

I went back up into the room and started packing my things. The first thing I came across was the letter from my mom. I still hadn't opened it. Something about reading it and finding out what it said felt like I would be killing the last thing left of her, like I would be finishing a movie that I never wanted to end. I had a lot more clothes then I did when I first got here. Bobby had taken me to a little thrift shop in town, I insisted on paying for everything with Jackson's money, he was a little surprised at the amount I had but he didn't question it.

I waited a good hour after they left before I loaded up my recently fixed Nova and followed their tire tracks out the front gate

 **Thanks for all the reviews and i hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks for reading! I feel like Aleixa's Winchester traits are showing a little in this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so i know i disappeared for a little while so here is an extra long chapter. I know last chapter was a little surprising for Alexia's character and i hope her reaction makes a little more sense in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and i look forward to seeing your guy's thoughts on this chapter! Thanks so much for reading!**

I woke up in a shady motel somewhere in Florida. I hadn't stopped driving, only stopping for gas and food. Something about being alone, and not having any kind of plan really scared me. A very large part of my brain was yelling at me for leaving Bobby's. I was starting to wonder if I should just go back, they weren't hurting me.

But Jackson didn't start out hurting me, he started out playing with my mind. Calling me names, making me think I was crazy. Just like Bobby did, and then Dean. I was stupid to think they were different, no one it different, they're all the same.

I didn't know what I was going to do now though. I had plenty of money and a surplus of time. I wound up in a small town called Inverness. There was only one main road that went all the through. Everyone seemed nice from what I could see and the motel wasn't nearly as shady as they one I had gone to that first night.

I didn't want to walk around or go outside really. If Jackson had found me at Bobby's then he for sure followed me here and could pop up any second. It took me over a full day of driving to get here and I slept though the second day so it's been a total of three days since I left. I wasn't sure how long it would take them to get back and I was pretty sure that Bobby would come looking for me. I didn't know about Dean though, not that it mattered, either way, someone would be looking for me.

000

Dean and Sam moved into Bobby's house right after the old man. Dean hadn't said anything to Sam about Alexia, mostly because Dean wanted to get a DNA test before he made up his mind about anything, he hadn't really said anything to him after he saw him messing with his powers. Bobby thought it was a good idea but at the same time made it clear that he wasn't putting the girl out.

Bobby had explained everything that he knew about her on the way to Sam, not that he knew much at all. Dean had been pretty relieved when she decided to stay here vs go with them. He needed time to think everything over. It just wasn't a good time, especially with the new information about Angels.

"Alexia?" Bobby called up the stairs. Dean noticed that everything in the kitchen had been picked up and he noticed just how clean Bobby's house was. When the girl didn't respond, Bobby lumbered up the steps and went looking for her.

"Who's Bobby looking for?" Sam asked. It was the first time that Sam spoke up since Dean caught him playing with his powers in the warehouse with Ruby.

"Uh. Apparently my kid." Dean sunk down on the couch and reached into his newly bought jacket for his flask. Sam's face made Dean want to laugh. Before Sam could say anything, Bobby came back down with a troubled look causing Dean to stand up.

"She's not up there." He moved back to the front door.

"You think she's gone?" Dean followed him outside. Bobby began walking though the salvage yard, looking inside all the cars and moving towards the edge of his property. "Son of a Bitch." Dean shook his head as he followed after him. Sam was still in shock and followed Dean with that emotion plainly painted across his face. After Bobby didn't find any trace of her in the yard he went to the garage where he had been working on her recently finished car. It was gone as well.

"She's gone." He said, turning back to the brothers.

"Does it look like she was taken or left on her own?" Dean took a deep breath.

"Her stuff wasn't in her room, no sign of struggle, not that I think she would put up much of a fight." Bobby was more pissed that he hadn't just came out about the monsters right when she showed up on his door step. She might have taken in the information better had he just agreed with her mother's books in the first place. Then again, waiting until she saw something supernatural on her own and then explaining it would have been the best course of action. Not that it mattered now, the damage was down.

"Any idea of where she might be?"

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Sam questioned from the front of the garage. Bobby nodded to Dean.

"He's got the answers. I'm going to make some phone calls, see if I can get some information on where she might have gone." Bobby pushed past both of the men and moved quickly towards the house. Dean could tell that Bobby wasn't at all happy and neither was Dean. He could still plainly see the look of terror on her face after Bobby explained monsters to her. He had thought Bobby had been a little dramatic when he expressed his concerns about her not being here when they got back. Sam gave Dean an expectant look, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"When I came to Bobby's after I woke up in the box, there was a girl here- around sixteen- who Bobby claims as my daughter. Apparently she showed up on his lawn beaten up pretty good with a letter from her mom that said I'm her dad." Dean explained.

"You don't believe that?"

"I want to get a DNA test before I commit to anything." Dean felt that was a pretty reasonable thought process. Not that he would ever get that DNA test if she didn't show back up and he wasn't at all comfortable with his possible teenage daughter running around the states alone. Demons would probably do somersaults if they found out about an unprotected, untrained Winchester.

Sam didn't say anything for a long moment before smiling slowly. "So, there's a chance that I'm an uncle."

"Yeah, you might be. Now we have to find her and somehow handle the whole wannabe Angles."

"I still think he was the real deal."

"You didn't even see him."

"No, but I saw what he did." Dean rolled his eyes and moved after Bobby. Bobby was on the phone, giving whoever happened to be on the other end a detailed description of her car as well as her.

"Wait," Sam said as he followed his brother inside. "You said that she was beaten up?"

"Yeah, Bobby's pretty sure that she comes from some kind of abuse. And to be honest, after seeing her, I think he's right." Bobby waved them to be quiet as he finished his conversation.

"Do me a favor, pass the information along would ya? The faster we find her the better." He said in an urgent tone, one Dean hadn't really heard before and he hung up the phone. "I've got a few hunters keeping an eye out for her. That's about all I can do. She doesn't have any other family and I doubt she'll be going back to the place she lived before. Unless the bastard took her there." Dean agreed what that much. "I knew we shouldn't have left her here."

"She chose to stay."

"Yeah, doesn't mean we should have agreed." Bobby took a long sip out of his own flask. Sam was still slightly confused at the whole situation.

"How long had she been here?" Sam questioned.

"Almost the entire time Dean was under. Tried looking for ya." Bobby shrugged. "She showed up about two days after you took off. She was looking for information about her family. She was, I guess is, running from someone with the name Jackson."

"Well, why don't we retrace her steps, we find whoever Jackson is and talk to some people who knew her before she came here. Maybe someone will have an idea where she might have gone." Sam said. Bobby and Dean shared a look and Dean shrugged.

"It's better then just sitting here." Dean voiced. "Not to mention we don't know if any monsters know about her, if one of them gets there hands on her then they've got some pretty big leverage. It didn't look like she's got any means of protecting herself." All men agreed on the plan of action, the only issue being that Bobby never asked her anything about where she came from, not even her last name, he guessed it was the same as her mother's but couldn't be sure. All they had was her first name, and the name Jackson and her mother's name.

Since Sam was the best on the computer he got the job of trying to connect the names. Dean was calling around to different police stations to see if she got pulled over or if they found her car. It looked like she left on her own but he didn't want to rule out someone or something taking her. Bobby was still contacting different hunters, calling in favors he had with various police forces to put an APB on her car.

"Hey." Sam grabbed Dean and Bobby's attention, not looking up from his screen.

"You find something?" Dean asked, coming to stand behind him.

"Yeah, so I found an article talking about the death of Kelsey Miller and it mentions a man named Jackson Smith as well as a six year old daughter but they left her unnamed. I feel it's safe to assume her to be Alexia. It doesn't say anything other then Jackson leaving town with the daughter to start somewhere new. The article was written in a small town right outside of Austen Texas it doesn't say where he was taking her but we've got a last name now."

"Yeah, but Smith is one of the most common last names in freaking America."

"Well, all we have to do if find one that connects with an Alexia, Miller, Smith or maybe even Winchester. I'm going to see if I can find some school records there, she was six. So there must be something." Sam went back to work and Dean was getting frustrated.

000

Florida wasn't as nice as I thought it would be. It was really hot, humid and impossible to wear long sleeves and the town I was in was really boring. So I decided to leave and go somewhere else. Moving around was good right? If you're trying to hide then staying in one place for to long was bad. At least that was my logic.

I left Florida and decided to head towards California, I wanted to see some of the great monuments around the country, things that I had only gotten to on tv and in books. I planed to go though the southern states and move around that way and then go to the north after making it to California. I stopped for a little bit in Alabama so I could see some of the mines. Something about all the rocks they had in the shops amazed me. The fact that they were all covered in dirt at one point and still came out beautiful in the end.

I didn't stay long though, knowing that if I didn't cut the time short that I would never pull myself from the rocks. The air was fresh and just breathing it made me smile. I never thought that being on my own would feel so amazing. Everything on tv made being alone sound like it was one worst things in the world. For me it was liberating. I got to do whatever I wanted, wherever and whenever, and that bled over into everything else in my life.

No one could control me if nobody else was around to do so. The more I drove the less likely it felt like they would be able to find me. America was so big and I didn't have a destination, not a real one anyway.

0000

By the next morning, Sam was able to track down an address and him and Dean were off, deciding to dress in FBI suits before getting there. Bobby stayed behind to keep track of the phones. Dean didn't really sleep that night. The nightmares of Hell were blasting behind his eyelids and he he forced himself to think about anything else. He thought about Kelsey.

He remembered hearing about her death. A wendigo got her. They said if she had been alone when it happened that they would never had been able to identify her body. He had been upset by the news but not anything to dramatic, dying was part of the job description. Now, he had known that she had a daughter, found out right after she was born when one of their mutual friends brought it up to him. He had even been a little suspicious of the timing. Dean had been her first and she didn't strike him as one to sleep around. He mentioned it to John, wanting to know what he should do. John told him in very simple words. "If she's a Winchester, she'll pop up sooner or later." Now Dean wished that he would have made that call.

"Dean." Sam waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?" He snapped.

"You just missed the exit." He rolled his eyes but pulled over so he could turn around. Sam knew that Dean hadn't slept and was hoping that he wouldn't kill them on the road.

The town was nice, not very big but not small either. Just large enough that not everyone was in each others business. It wasn't hard to navigate it and they pulled up outside the house they were looking for.

The houses around it were nice, perfectly cut lawns, flowerbeds full of color with several groups of kids playing around in various yards. Dean wrinkled his noes was the cookie-cutter feel but thought it would be a nice, monsterless place to grow up. That is until he looked at the house they came for. It was a dull gray, like it was supposed to be white, with a few broken beer bottles on the driveway. The flowerbeds were just plain dirt with a few weeds and the grass looked like it was close to needing cut. Sam didn't look to impressed by it either.

"He's not home boys." A voice perked up from the yard next to them. She was an older woman, more then likely in her late 60s. She had a gardening apron on along with the matching hat. She dusted off her hands. "Something I can help you with?" The brothers shared a glance and walked though the grass to the fence, reaching for the fake badges.

"Agent Paige," Dean nodded to Sam, "and Agent Murdock." He gestured to himself.

"The two of you looking for the girl?" She had her hands on her hips and there was a very hopeful look in her eyes. "I tried going to the police but they wouldn't do anything about it." Dean and Sam shared another look.

"How long has she been missing?" Sam asked, putting his badge in his jacket pocket.

"I….I cant' say for sure. Definitely a few months though. He never let her out of the house much but she would normally go to the store about once a week." She took a deep breath. "He's done something with her, I know it. I'm so happy your here. Finally someone. I've been trying to get someone to do something but, he's got his hands buried in so many things in this town. No one wants to touch him."

"Has he been acting strange at all?"

"No, he's had more people over lately but nothing really new. Do you have any idea what happened to her?"

"We thinks she's alright for now." Dean decided to give the women some good news. "We….we had her in custody but she ran, we're just trying to retrace her step." The women let out a huge breath and relaxed. "Well, he's not going to tell you anything and I doubt you'll get a single judge in this town to file any kind of warrant." She glanced around, "so between you and me, he keeps the spare key under the pot of dirt on his porch." She smiled. "Good luck." She walked back into her house.

"This is going a hell of a lot smoother then it normally does." Dean mumbled as they moved up the drive.

"Tell me about it." Just like the lady said, there was a key. Dean held it up to Sam who shrugged. The second the door opened Dean had to take a step back.

"Holy..." The smell was awful. The stench stale beer was so strong that Dean felt like he was getting drunk just by breathing it.

"Ugh." Sam lifted his shirt up to cover his nose. The house was even dirtier then the front lawn. They had to kick aside bottles and cans to walk though.

"You're not allowed to say that I and Bobby have any kind of drinking problem after we leave here." Dean said. The seriousness in his tone was startling.

"Noted." They moved around the house, "I hate to think about any kid living here." Sam called to Dean after a few minuets of shuffling everything around, looking for something that might point to where she would have gone.

"Yeah." Dean replied, flipping though some papers on a desk in the corner of the living room. "Looks like she did most of her school work online." Sam glanced over.

"She might have something on there if she's the one that used it mostly." Sam walked over. "I'll look though this, see if you can find her room." Dean nodded and began up the stairs. There were three rooms and only one of them had a bed. The others didn't look like anyone had even stepped inside for years. The one with the bed was obviously where the owner of this shit hole slept. The first thing he noticed was a pile of women's clothing in the corner of the room. When he went to look at the closer he saw the blood. Upon even further examination he saw ripped shirts and cut pants. Dean was starting to get a better idea of what went on in here.

He moved around the room and looked at the bed. The sheets also had various stains, most of them a rusty brown color, like someone had tried to clean them. It wasn't until he saw a stack of pictures on the nightstand that made him feel like burning down the entire house.

 **What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

Mississippi was also nice, but I was tired and really need to sleep. I thought about just pulling the car into the woods and climbing in the back seat. I decided against it at the last moment as I passed the Nightshade hotel. It was a nice, huge, and pretty.

The lady didn't even question my age when she handed me the room key. I was more then excited to look around the hotel. It looked to be almost 100 years old. The room was a lot nicer then I was used to. It even smelled good.

I readjusted the strap on my shoulder, the weight of the bag causing me to lean slightly over. When I pressed the door open I felt someone behind me.

"Keep your mouth shut and get into the room."

0000

Dean stormed down the stairs, the pictures gripped tightly in his fist. He didn't know what he was going to do with them but knew he wasn't going to leave them here for that sick bastard. The look on Dean's face shocked Sam who heard his brother's thundering footsteps, not something he was used to when breaking into a house.

"Did you find her room?"

"She doesn't have a room." Dean left it that. He couldn't bring himself to talk about them with his brother. No one else would be seeing these, he would make sure of that; daughter or no daughter. Dean couldn't bring himself to go back up there and look for more clues. He was hoping that Sam found something on the computer that would lead them to her. "Tell me you found something." Sam was looking at Dean with a confused face, wondering whether he should ask what he found upstairs.

"No, the only thing she did on here was her school work and she watched a lot of documentaries, mostly about cooking and traveling places around the world." Sam stood from the desk, shutting the computer back off. He glanced around the trashed house again, "I don't think we're going to find anything here." Dean shook his head.

"Let's do one more look over and get the hell out of here. I swear to God if he comes back while we're here I'll kill him." Sam looked at his brother with an alarmed look, not understanding the change in his brother's attitude regarding this whole situation. Sure, he had been upset by the whole abuse thing, and if she was still in his care the brothers would have done anything to get her -regardless of her relation to them- somewhere safe but she was by herself as far as they knew.

"What did you see up there?" Dean looked at Sam and shook his head.

"If I've gotta talk about it, that bastard's not going to have a house to come home to. I'm leaving it at that. Make of it what you will." Dean moved over the couch, so he could look around on the coffee table while Sam thought of something to say. He decided to broach the topic later and started looking around as well. He moved into the kitchen, searching the area for anything. He noticed the red light before he realized what it was. Jackson had three different messages on his answering machine, all of them had already been played. Sam pressed the play button.

"Hey Jack, I found you're bitch." The voice sounded highly intoxicated. Sam waved Dean over. "She's out here in Florida. I think she's about to take off though. I'll follow her for ya and see if I can grab her." Sam was having a highly difficult time understanding what was being said but he made it out. "Call me when you get this, we can meet up somewhere."

"Florida?" Dean asked as he kicked aside beer bottles to make it into the kitchen.

"That's what he said." Before Dean could say anything, the next massage started playing.

"Jack, she's moving." It was the same man as before but this time he sounded sober. "It looks like she's staying south, she stopped in Alabama to look at the mines. I think she's going on a 'sightseeing bender." The man laughed like it was the stupidest thing in the world. "I can't get 'er now because of all the people, but the second I can get her somewhere alone it won't be hard." The last massage started playing. "Got her. We're in Mississippi. Nightshade motel, in Biloxi. It's a big old house. You can't miss it. Let me know when you're on your way, I don't think I can bring her back to you without her making a scene, I think her time by herself has given her some attitude problems. I'm sure you can beat it out of her though." He laughed. "Call me when you get this."

"Has he heard these?" Dean asked quickly.

"Yeah, they've been played. Umm, this last one was left about three hours ago, more than likely that's why he's not home."

"He's going to get her." Dean cursed under his breath. "Get in the car."

0000

The rope hurt against my wrists as I pulled against it. It was attached to the headboard and it didn't matter how hard I tried to get them off. The knots just wouldn't budge. I hadn't even thought that Bentley would be the one that found me.

He was one of Jackson's business friends that only came over once every few months. I had forgotten about them completely. Now that I was sitting here on this bed, waiting for Bentley to come back from the bar, I realized just how stupid it was. I shouldn't have gotten this room. Not only was the hotel in a less populated part of this town, this and one other room were the only ones with people. I should have gotten a room in a packed motel, where I could just scream, someone would hear me and call the cops.

The only good thing about Bentley was the he wasn't attracted to me, or my gender at all. He hasn't even said it to Jackson, but I've heard him talking to his ex-boyfriend over the phone from time to time. So, the fact that I didn't have to worry about getting raped this very second was nice. He did call Jackson though and he was on his way.

I couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to do to me. Not only did I run away, I took all his money, all my mother's things and he's had to cook or find food for himself for the last four months. I was really starting to wish I had just stayed at Bobby's.

The sound of the door knob jigging and a familiar voice pulled me from my thoughts abruptly. I wanted to rip my hands from their restraints and jump out of the bathroom window. I didn't care if my hand was left behind and I didn't care if I broke every bone in my body when I hit the ground.

Jackson didn't look mad when he saw me, he was smiling. He shut the door behind him and all breath left my body when I heard him lock it. He shrugged off his jacket.

"Have fun?" He asked, taking a step closer to me. "Bentley's going to hang out at the bar for a little longer." His light blond hair fell in front of his twisted eyes that revealed the rage underneath the happy-go-lucky façade. His eyes were a startling blue that I hadn't seen on anyone else before and was thankful for that. I was frozen in place, I couldn't even force myself to breath. "First of all, after everything I did for you, you had the fucking nerve to take all my money and take off." He scoffed; the anger started to twist his face. "You have a lot of time to make up for and a lot of money to pay off." He began unbuttoning his shirt. I knew that this wasn't going to end well for me.

00000

Dean knew that it would take about eight hours to get to Mississippi from where they were. That is if he went the speed limit. "Dean, we can't help her if we die." Sam was gripping the 'oh shit' handle. Dean ignored him completely. He was going to have to lay down some ground rules when they found her.

Rule number one. No running off.

He managed to cut the eight hours into a six-and-a-half-hour drive. Sam had requested to stop multiple times. Dean ignored him. He still hadn't gotten rid of the pictures, not that he was going to show them to his brother and explain the reason for his rage. He was hoping that they would get there before Jackson and that whoever it was on the machine didn't hurt her.

"What are we going to do if he's there?" Sam questioned, trying to put a plan together in his mind. He didn't even know what she looked like, there hadn't been any photos at the house. Dean was quiet for a few moments and Sam thought that he was just going to ignore him again.

"We'll try and get her quietly, I don't want to scare her to much if we can help it. The last thing I want is for her to be scared of us."

"Is she really that skittish?"

"Yeah, she had a panic attack when Bobby told her about monsters. I told her that he was right and that I would prove it to her and you know where we are now. I don't think she likes us much and we need her to like us more then him. If we bust in there, guns blazing, she might freak out again."

"How do you expect to take her quietly? You think he's just going to hand her over?"

"No, we wait until they're asleep and break in. We wake her up and get the hell out." Dean didn't like the idea of not beating the living daylights out of whoever had her, but he knew that the only why this would work was if she willingly left with them and trusted them more then him.

It didn't take long to find the hotel that had been mentioned on the phone. It was about midnight when they got there. Dean parked the car out front and walked inside.

"Dean." Sam said, moving to Dean's side as he moved to open the door. "Shouldn't we wait a little longer before we come here? They might see us."

"He doesn't know who we are. Hell, he probably doesn't even know we're coming for her." Sam didn't like it, but Dean wasn't leaving for somewhere else.

"How can I help ya boys?" The woman was popping her gum in her mouth and Dean smiled at her.

"I'm looking for a little teenage girl that's staying here. Red hair, green eyes, about-" he held his hand up to just a little above his elbow, "yay-high." The lady thought about it for a second. "I'm her father." Dean clarified. It made him feel weird to use that phrase, never thought he would have to. Understanding dawned on her and she gave them the room number. Now Dean had no idea how he was going to know if they were sleeping or not and they only had one shot at doing this quietly. They didn't even know who all was in there.

Dean started moving down the hall towards the room. He thought about just knocking on the door. They were still wearing the fed suites. Sam was thinking about how they could get this over-with quickly and the least chance of her getting caught in the crossfire.

"What if we just wait until morning and flash the badges. Tell them that we needed some information from her. Once we have her alone we make a run for it."

"Yeah, what if they refuse to let us have her alone? Then we would have to pull out the guns. Once we are in there she will not be left with them. I don't care what happens. If we have to pull her out kicking and screaming." Dean's voice was hard.

"Dean, what did you see in the house that has you all worked up? I know you want to get her away from them, I understand." Dean cut him off.

"No, you don't…when I was upstairs…I found some pictures..." Sam wasn't catching the hint and Dean sighed angerly. "Bad pictures." His face was still confused, "pictures that get men put in the prison a long time for having." It clicked after that.

"Your joking."

"No, and the longer she's in there, the longer we sit around here waiting for a good time to go in, the longer they could be..." Dean couldn't finish the sentence, but Sam understood now.

"Okay, we find the room, see if we can hear anything. If not, we pick the lock. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." The room wasn't far, just up the stairs and all the way down the hall. They didn't hear anything from outside, but the door was made of a very thick wood, meaning the lack of sound didn't count for much. Dean was having a hard time thinking about what to do. This wasn't a situation he had to deal with much, he was far more used to monsters then sick humans, but he considered Jackson a monster and didn't think it would be hard to put of bullet in his head, not on his conscious at least. Sam on the other hand was having a hard time dealing with it due to the sheer randomness of it all.

One second his brother was dead, then he wasn't and now he had a possible niece that he needed to save from some messed up humans. He was just pushing the shock back as far as he could for now. He would hopefully get all the answers he needed after she was safe. It wasn't the first time he had to put someone's life before his confusion.

Dean motioned for Sam to begin picking the lock while he pulled his gun from the inside of his jacket. He didn't know that he was going to do once the door opened and he was slightly relieved to find the lights off. He stepped inside the room before his brother and walked to the only bed in the room where he could see the outline of a body. He had the gun pointed at the bed steadily while the snoring man continued to sleep.

"Keep look out." Dean said to Sam.

When he got to the edge of the bed he saw her. Her wrists were tied to the headboard, it was dark, but he could still see just how raw the skin was. She was shivering on top of the blankets in nothing but her bra and underwear. He could see the scars that took over most of her body. The man next to her was underneath the covers facing away from her. Alexia was watching Dean with a horrified expression. He forced himself to shove his anger down and soften his expression. He put the gun away and reached for his pocket knife in his sleeve. She froze completely when she saw it.

"Shh." He reached for the rope and she pulled away from him. Shaking her head violently. "It's okay," he whispered. He cut the ropes with one swift movement and shrugged off his jacket. "I'm going to get you out of here." The second he saw he move her noticed the blood on her stomach. She sat up tentatively, whimpering slightly as she attempted not to wake the man next to her, a man that Dean very much wanted to shoot. He wrapped the girl in his jacket, careful not to touch her directly, remembering what happened last time and he didn't think she would be more open to it now. He closed the jacket and she went to stand only for her left leg to buckle.

Dean thought about what he was going to do, Sam was watching from the door and it looked like he was wanting to help. "Can you walk?" He crouched down and she was crying. He took a deep breath. This would be easier if they could just kick the son of a bitch out. "Can I carry you?" She was still crying, and he decided that he was going to have to if they were ever going to get out. He tentatively scooped her up and hoped that she wouldn't make to much noise. He was slightly surprised when she didn't put up a fight and let him carry her out the door. "Sam, her duffle bag is next to the table. Grab it." Sam did as told and they left the room without a trace of them being there.

 **Not my best chapter.**

 **Thanks the reviews and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	10. That's what Dads are for

Dean went to carry her down the hall when Sam grabbed onto his shoulder. "You can't just carry her out like that." He whispered harshly. "If someone sees her they're going to call the cops." Dean looked down at her for first time in the light. He saw what he brother was talking about right away. Even though the jacket covered most of her, they could still see a lot of blood and damage. That's when Dean noticed the slashes on her legs, each one a clean red line in a parallel pattern down to her knees, most them had dry blood surrounding the edges, leaving her pale skin tinted slightly red.

"What do we do then? The bastard could wake up any second!" He whispered harshly. She tensed up in his arms after hearing the words.

"I'll get us a room. He doesn't know we were looking for her and we really shouldn't wait too long to look over those wounds." Dean hated the idea of getting a room in this hotel. Dean didn't trust himself to be in the same building as Jackson for any length of time, let alone sleep in a bed down the hall. Sam saw the disapproval in his brother's face, "we'll keep her in the room, if we stay close we can watch what he does and figure out the best way to keep her away from him. Just until she can walk out of here herself. The last thing we need is cops starting to look for her." Dean really wanted to see what Jackson did when he woke up to an empty bed and no evidence as to where she went.

"Make it quick." That's all that Sam needed before hurrying down the hall and stairs to the front desk. He glanced down at her and found her staring blankly in front of her, eyes landing on his arm that was underneath her knees. She was breathing somewhat evenly and if her eyes hadn't been open, Dean would have thought she was asleep. He didn't say anything to her, though; he didn't have anything to say, nothing that could make it better.

Sam came back with a number and key to a room that was all the way on the other side of the building. That made Dean feel slightly more relaxed, but he knew that she wouldn't be left alone at all. With Sam leading, they made it into the room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"I'm going to set you down okay?" He said as he put her on one of the beds. She didn't make a move to fight him, she simply pulled his jacket tighter around herself, looking between the brothers with a face that neither of them could read. Sam set her bag down in front of her and smiled. She tentatively reached for it, pulling it onto her lap and opening it. The first thing she pulled out were the car keys.

"Do you have anything you want out of the car?" Dean asked, causing her to jump and drop the keys. Her eyes shot to him and he could plainly see outright fear. "We're not going to be able to take the car when we leave." He explained softly. "If there's anything inside that you want, we need to get it out now." She didn't say anything for almost a full minute before nodding gently.

"B-b-box."

"There's a box?" He asked. She nodded again. "Sam'll get it." Dean picked up the keys off the floor. "The Nova." He directed to Sam who took the keys, "get the first aid kit out of the Impala while you're out there." Sam nodded, taking the keys and leaving the room. Dean licked his lips, not knowing how to handle the situation. He pulled one of the chairs from the side table in front of her and sat down. She wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"We're uh, we're going to have to look at those cuts." He clasped his hands together and leaned forward slightly. "We'll get the hell out of here after we patch you up." She didn't acknowledge his words at all. It was like she didn't hear him. Dean sighed. He was quiet until Sam got back with everything, deciding that letting her get her thoughts together was the best thing for now.

Sam set her box on the table and handed Dean the first aid kit, knowing that she was probably more comfortable with Dean considering she had at least seen him once before. Dean thanked him with a nod.

"I can do it." She said softly when Dean went to talk.

"Are you sure?" Dean didn't like the idea of her doing it herself. He was pretty sure that she was going to need stiches for some of those cuts. But at the same time, he didn't want to force her into anything. He was trying to get her to trust them.

"Yes." She reached for the kit and Dean reluctantly gave it to her. She stood from the bed, grabbing her duffle bag and moved into the bathroom. She limped heavily on her left leg. Dean got up as well, running a hand over his head after the bathroom door shut.

"Was there anything else in the car?" Dean asked quietly. Sam shook his head. He didn't know what to do in this situation either. He was good with people's emotions, he just didn't know what to say. They haven't had to save someone from someone else's bed before. "Well...as long as Alexia didn't tell him about us and he doesn't talk to the lady at the front desk he shouldn't know that we were ever here." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, he will probably think that she got out on her own. He'll probably get confused about the car though." Dean agreed but didn't care. He wouldn't make the connection.

"Doesn't matter, let him be confused. It should make things for us easier."

"Well, what if we reported him, we fake her death and pin it on him. He deserves life in prison and then she would really be free." Sam thought out loud. It wouldn't be the first time they faked their death, do it for someone else shouldn't be that hard. "I bet that neighbor would testify." Dean took a deep breath and thought it over.

"He deserves more then life, he deserves to get the living shit beat out of him. He deserves to fell the kind of pain that he made her feel only ten times worse." Dean said, "I want to see the look on his face when he realizes that she will be taken care of. I want him to know who he is messing with." Maybe it was the years of torture he had experienced and leaned in Hell, maybe it was some weird fatherly protectiveness he was feeling despite not knowing if she was really his. Either way he wanted her to have justice.

"Dean, I'm all for getting even but….at what point does getting even lower us down to his level."

"Raping a teenage girl, tying her up and forcing her to sleep next to you for however long is a low that neither of us ever have the chance of reaching. We could kill off hundreds and thousands of people and still be better human beings then him." Dean explained lowly. "But it doesn't matter. She gets to chose what happens to him. If she wants a bullet it his head, then that's what will happen."

"You think she'll want to kill him."

"If she wants to do it, then I'll let her. But if she can't do it but wants it done, then I'll wear the blood on my hands." Dean thought about what he said for a second, "that's what dads are for right?"

000

The peroxide stung against my torn skin, bubbling as it killed the bacteria inside. My teeth were permanently inserted inside my lip as I tried to make a noise. I couldn't give them a reason to come inside. I needed to be alone.

The damage was worse than I thought it was, he went out of his way to make sure that almost every inch of my body was covered in some kind of mark. He laughed while he did it. The only good thing was that he didn't go for nearly as long as he normally does. He usually tries to last longer, draw it out more. Not this time, he was too excited. I decided to just get in the shower and clean all the blood off that way.

It took me almost a full hour to clean and patch myself up and even that wasn't enough time for me. I didn't want to go back in that room. I didn't want to leave the small comfort that the bathroom offered. It wasn't like I was kidnapped, I did this to myself, everything would have been fine if I just stayed at Bobby's. Now, not only did I make things worse then they had been with Jackson but now I have gotten other people involved. If Jackson found out about them he would destroy their lives. Just like he did to the one man who tried to help me. One of his business partners that hadn't been fully briefed in exactly what went on in Jackson's home. Jackson had assumed that it wouldn't phase the man as it hadn't to other men in the past. In fact, some of the other men joined in from time to time.

I hadn't put enough salt on one of his meals and received a sharp backhand for the 'insult'. The man yelled at Jackson, moving to my aid and threated to call the police and CPS on him. Jackson told him that he would do no such thing and if he tried, Jackson would blacklist him from any connections he had and any he hoped to gain in the future. Well the man tired and last Jackson mentioned him, he had been living with his family due to lack of money .

"Alexia?" There was a soft knock on the door, but it was persistent. "You're not bleeding out in there are you?" Dean's voice questioned. I thought about not answering and just staying in here for as long as I can. The corner between the wall and the outside of the tub was pretty comfortable. "Come on, make a noise or I'll have to break the door."

"I'm okay." I called out. I heard something that sounded more like mumbling then anything else. He didn't knock anymore, making me thing he was gone, or at least away from the door. I decided that I would rather walk out of the bathroom then have the door torn down. It hurt to stand, and it hurt to walk. The jeans I forced on my body were only making it worse, but I couldn't look at the wounds anymore. They needed to be covered.

The door felt heavy in my hands as I pulled it open, shutting it softly behind me. Both men were siting on the beds, facing one another. I wasn't sure where to go in the room. Dean turned around to look at me. He got off the bed and turned around fully.

"We got some food, not sure what you liked." He moved over to the table next to the front door where a large brown paper bag sat. I took a small step towards them and the man sitting on the other bed, Sam, smiled at me. Dean reached in the bag and pulled out what looked to be a burger and some fries. He nodded for me to come get the food and I did so slowly. Mostly because it hurt to move very fast but also, I didn't know them very well and I couldn't get the thought of them getting angry and doing something. Every step I took I could feel the muscle in my ankle pulling and straining to hold up my weight. Jackson had tied it to the bottom bed post and it had gone under more abuse then my other limbs.

"Thank you." I said, setting my bag on the ground next to the chair I sunk into.

"It's not a problem." Dean sat down in the chair across from me and Sam moved around so he was facing us. The burger was pretty good, but I've made better. At least I think so. The room was completely silent to the point where the only thing I could hear was the sound of my chewing. Sam had started reading something on his computer and Dean was simply drinking a beer, leaning back in his chair.

I was happy that they weren't trying to go to bed. The thought of sitting in the dark, seemingly alone sounded like the worse thing in the world. Not to mention Jackson was still in this building. All he needed to do was walk down the hall and he would find me. What if Bentley was coming back from the bar and saw Dean and Sam take me from the room. Jackson didn't know about them before. He never even asked where I was. He thought I was by myself the entire time.

"Hey." Dean set his beer down on the table. It was then that I noticed that I was shaking to the point where I had dropped all the fires that had been in my hand. Some of them fell back into the box but some of them missed and fell onto the table. "You're okay here." I licked my lips and wiped my hands on the napkin and took a long sip of the soda that had also been given to me.

"Okay." I didn't know what to say but it seemed liked he wanted a reply. The look on his face also seemed a little uneasy, like he didn't understand the answer. Not that I knew how to make it sound better. "Is Bobby angry with me?" I wasn't sure where the question came from, but it left my lips non-the less. He seemed caught off guard as well.

"No, Bobby's not angry with you." Sam was the one that answered the question, causing me to jump slightly. I had forgotten he was there. I liked my lips and glanced at him. "He's just worried about you." He smiled again. "He knows we've got you."

"Are you taking me back there?"

"Yeah, we'll leave in the morning after we see what that stupid son of a bitch decides to do." Dean's voice started out somewhat soft and became bitter by the end of the sentence. I wasn't sure what that meant, I didn't know what Jackson was going do and I didn't want to find out. I also didn't want to leave my mother's car either but if it meant not having to worry about Jackson I could live without it. "Can I see that ankle?" Dean asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's okay." I said quickly.

"I'm sure it is, but I would feel a little better if I could make sure." He said, "just your ankle." He held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. Much like the one that he showed me at Bobby's. His tone didn't sound like he was giving me an option. I nodded. He stood from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed, so I didn't have to move. He held his hand up for my ankle and I tentatively gave it to him. It was the first time that I really noticed the swelling. My ankle was a lot larger than it should have been. It seemed to alarm Sam who set his computer down and leaned forward slightly. It took almost everything in me to fight the instinct that wanted me to remove my foot.

Dean rolled in his hands gently to see all the way around it. "It doesn't feel broken." I nodded in agreement. I knew what a broken bone felt like. "Sam, do we still have that brace in the trunk?"

"I don't think it would fit her, she's a lot smaller then I am." Dean chewed on the inside of his lip. "We can get one on our way out of town. Or I can head out once everything starts opening."

"Yeah, you can grab one before we leave, she shouldn't be walking on it at all. Not for a few days at the very least." On the top of the bone there was a dark purple ring about two inches thick that went all the way around. It sent sharp pains all the way up my leg every time Dean's fingers grazed it. He must have sensed the discomfort. "Here, trade seats with Sam. This needs to be elevated." Sam didn't question him and stood up. Dean looked like he wanted to lift me up himself and move me, but I had had enough of the touching for tonight. Forcing him to let my foot go so I could move on my own. I did try not to put too much pressure on it. He grabbed one of the two pillows on the other bed and put it underneath my ankle.

"Why don't you get some sleep." He said finally. "You had a rough night." I felt a small, unfamiliar sense of anger spike in my chest at his choice in words. _Rough night?_ I shoved it down though. He didn't mean it in a bad way, right? I didn't know because I didn't know _him_. But it wasn't his fault I was in that mess, it was my own. I shouldn't have run away again, hell I shouldn't have run away at all. Now I got Dean, Bobby and Sam involved in something that could get them in jail or worse, dead. It didn't matter that Dean could be my real father and that Sam could be my uncle. If I cared about them at all I would remove myself from them completely. Jackson was _my_ burden, not theirs.

 **Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think! Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I love reading them and anything you can offer is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

 **And I'm happy that even though this story might dredge up some bad memories for some, it is still enjoyable. I don't think I'll be posting anything to graphic but if I do I'll make sure to give some kind of warning. So keep a look out if its something that you need or would help.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Get up." Dean shoved his brother's shoulder, nearly making him fall off the bed. He didn't say it loud, not wanting to wake up Alexia. Sam grunted but sat up. "You need to go get the brace and put her things in the car." Dean would have done it himself, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the room. If he somehow ended up in the same room as Jackson, they would have a much bigger mess to clean up.

"Dude, what time is it?"

"Time for you to get up." Sam yawned and moved into the bathroom with his bag. Dean hadn't slept at all, he spent a lot of the night talking to Bobby, letting him know everything that happened.

Bobby was relieved that she was alive and okay but having his suspicions confirmed about things that had happened to her before didn't make him feel good. Just sad and angry. Bobby wasn't sure what they should do about Jackson. None of them had contacts within the CPS community and with Dean's record, no one in their right mind would give him custody of a teenage girl and it wasn't like Bobby had any relation to her for them to give him custody. So, they were at a lost for the legal side of the field. Leaving them with the option of kidnapping. Bobby liked the idea of faking her death and giving her a new identity. Dean didn't want to do that though, he wanted to get rid of Jackson entirely.

"What am I getting?" Sam asked as he came out fully dressed and significantly more awake.

"Foot brace, something to eat. I'm going to let her sleep until you get back. Then we'll leave. Hopefully we can get her out without Jackson seeing her." Sam nodded. He pulled his shoes on and left.

Sam wasn't really sure how he felt about everything. Alexia wasn't he would have expected when it came to a child coming from his bother. Then again, it wasn't like she was raised in a life where she could really be who she really was. The abuse and lack of proper affection in her life to create any kind of semblance confidence.

He was also constantly being surprised by his brother behavior when he was around her. He went from being angry about the possibility of having a daughter, to becoming so protective of her to the point where even looking at the man who hurt her risked the outcome of unrestrained murder. Sam just needed some alone time with her, some time to get to know her.

When Sam made it down to the front lobby he was surprised to see Jackson. He was speaking to the lady at the front desk. She was the same lady from the night before, but it looked like she was getting ready to go home. Even though Sam couldn't hear what was being said, based on the girl's body language and how Jackson was basically leaning over the desk. Sam was worried about her spilling the information of Dean and Sam being there and the fact that Sam was the one to get the room.

The girl's eyes lit up kind on when she saw Sam. She wasn't alone in the room anymore.

"You're sure you didn't see her leave the hotel?" Jackson asked. He looked behind him at Sam, just to see what the girl had been looking at. He obviously didn't see Sam as a threat, making him think that he girl hadn't mentioned them yet.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, I'm looking for a good coffee place." Sam figured that he might be able to sway the conversation, maybe make Jackson think she went somewhere on her own. The girl, Stacy her name tag said, seemed to be happy to take a break from her conversation with Jackson and focus on Sam.

"There's a really nice diner down the road, they keep coffee on 24/7. They got more creamers then you can think of!" She had a thick southern accent. Jackson seemed to get frustrated at the change in topic.

"Just answer the damn question!" His tone made Stacy jump.

"Is everything okay here?" Sam asked, taking the attention off Stacy and moving it onto himself. He tried to keep an easy smile on his face, but he found it difficult.

"Just looking for my step daughter, she's made a habit of running off." Jackson's entire attitude changed as he spoke to the other man.

"Does she happen to be a little red head?" Sam held his hand about 5 feet off the ground, Jackson looked at him with suspicions as he nodded. "Pretty sure she was leaving as I was getting my room. She asked my brother for directions to the bus station if that helps." Sam shrugged.

"Thanks. She mention at all where she's going?"

"Nope, seemed like she was in a hurry though." Jackson nodded his head in understanding.

"Thanks man, I owe ya one." Jackson clapped Sam on the shoulder, he shook his head towards Stacy while mumbling something under his breath that nether Stacy nor Sam could hear. Sam waited at the desk until Jackson was out of sight.

"She never left last night." Stacy said, this time she looked more scared of Sam.

"No, she didn't, but he doesn't need to know that." Sam gave her a pointed look. "We'll be out of here soon." He assured before going to do as his brother told him.

0000

Dean woke me up around noon the next day. My foot was still three sizes too big and it hurt to move. Sam had already gone out and bought the brace which Dean was trying to get me to put on. The pressure hurt at first but was slightly relieving after a few seconds.

"Sam's already got everything out in the Impala." He said, filling the silence. "Jackson's already up and moving." He sat down on the other bed, pulling his boots on. I looked down and was slightly happy that I wore jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "They think you got on a bus."

I scooted to the edge of the bed, not sure what I was supposed to be doing. Dean got back up and grabbed his leather jacket that looked a lot like the one I had taken. He tossed it to me. "Put it on and keep your head down." He grabbed a pair of fluffy looking boots that I hadn't ever seen before, they looked more like slippers then shoes. "Sam grabbed you these to." They fit over my feet nicely and were incredibly soft. "Can you walk? Carrying you out's gonna cause some attention." I tested some weight on my foot, but it wasn't having it. Dean sighed.

He helped me stand up and wrapped an arm around my waist. Standing brought a wave a dizziness to my head and I was thankful he was there to keep me from falling. I would have thought him touching me would bring out the same reaction I've had to other people, but he didn't. The hall was almost empty, there was one woman, but she was walking away from us. Dean's arm was basically holding me up completely and almost no weight was being added to my foot. "Let's get the hell outta dodge."

"We're not in dodge." He stopped for me minute and looked at me.

"Well I know what we're doing when we get back to Bobby's." He mumbled under his breath. I couldn't breath as we moved though the hallway, Dean didn't seem to have much of a problem though. When we got outside, Sam was sitting next to a black car with the backdoor open. Dean pushed me inside and I noticed my other things. He shut the door and I could hear them talking outside but couldn't make out the words. It didn't matter though because they both climbed inside the front seat and we were leaving.

I thought we were home free until we pulled out of the parking space and drove past the front door. Jackson was there, and he didn't look happy. For a second I thought he hadn't seen me. That was until we made eye contact. My breath got caught in my throat but at the same time it felt like I was hyperventilating.

"Everything's okay." Sam was turned around looking at me. "Hey, I got some breakfast sandwiches."

"She doesn't give a damn about breakfast sandwiches." Dean said. "Alexia, you're fine." He looked though the rearview mirror. "He can't do anything while you're with us." I found myself leaning back into the seat and closing my eyes, prying to whoever/whatever is out there that he was right.

000

Jackson followed us. Dean didn't make any attempt to lose him and as the miles passed and we got closer and closer to Bobby's I began to get more anxious. Dean and Sam spoke about angels. I couldn't for the life of me understand what they were talking about. Dean didn't seem to like what Sam was saying. To me it sounded like an argument about religion, Sam believed, and Dean didn't. It wasn't until Sam started asking about Dean's 'time in hell' that I really got lost. They weren't talking loud and I'm pretty sure that I wasn't supposed to hear them, so I didn't say anything. The pain in my foot wasn't as bad with the brace, I kind of forgot about it unless we hit a bump, or it moved. I was trying to ignore the slashes on my thighs. They didn't hurt as bad as my foot, so it was easier.

We only stopped a few times and each time we did, I though Jackson was going to 'make himself known.' Dean or Sam would stay in the car with me while the other one went inside. Sam tried talking to me about a few different things, but I didn't have much to offer on any subject.

"How's your foot feeling?" Sam questioned, turning around in his seat.

"It's okay if I don't move it." Dean climbed into the car a few seconds later. He slammed the door shut and began to look though the bag he had gotten from inside the store. He pulled out two dark red packages and handed them to me.

"Beef jerky." He said, smiling. "One of the best things ever created besides pie." I took them and opened one of the packs. One said original, another said Teriyaki, I opened the original one.

It was tough to bite into, I had to really chew on it to get the taste and get it to where I could swallow it. It tasted good though and I happily took another bite. Dean laughed while he started the car and we left the store. I offered them some of the jerky, but they told me to keep it.

"Okay, we have to go over a few ground rules." Dean said as we pulled onto the highway. "No more running off on your own okay? If you want to go somewhere or you have a problem with something you need to tell someone okay? You're not going to get in trouble, no one is going to hit you for any reason." I nodded slowly as I ate another piece. "Once we get to Bobby's we'll figure out what to do about Jackson." Dean said his name with the most bitter tone I had ever heard.

No one said anything for the rest of the ride. Dean would mumble a few choice words when Jackson's car would come into view. I ended up eating the rest of the jerky, it went down a lot faster then I thought it would. We didn't stop again until we were pulling into Bobby's drive way. I wasn't sure if I was scared or happy to be back. Bobby's house had been the safest place for me ever, but at the same time I didn't want Bobby to be angry with me. Dean and Sam got out of the car, but I couldn't bring myself to open the door.

Dean opened my door, "come on." He gave me his arm to help me out of the car. "He's not angry with you." He pushed his arm a little closer to me, and I tentatively grabbed it. My foot didn't want to hold any weight. Dean ended up having to help me inside. Bobby was waiting inside the parlor with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know what you were thinking but there will be no more running off." Was all he said before lumbering back into his study. Dean looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"See, he's not angry." Dean gestured towards Bobby as he said it. "Sam's going to get your things out of the car and put them in your room."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are." There seemed to be some tension between the two of them. I couldn't really tell why though. "See if you can see that dick out there while you're at it." Dean turned back to me. "Speaking of him, until we get everything straightened out, it would be best if you didn't go outside by yourself."

"What the hell do you mean until you get it straightened out?" Bobby questioned from his desk.

"Jackson followed us back."

"You let him follow you guys back?"

"The only way to get him off her back is to show him that she's not alone." Dean moved away from the couch towards the desk. Bobby looked at him for a long moment then looked at me. "Sam and I'll take care of it." Dean assured.

"And what happens if he calls the cops?" Bobby demanded.

"Then we report him for everything he did, she covered in scars." I couldn't help but flinch as Dean raised his voice. Neither of them noticed.

"You better hope he's smart enough to think about that." Bobby huffed while Sam came back inside. He seemed to be a little worried.

"Yeah...he's out there."

 **Yeah...not my best chapter but the next few will get better. I'm just having a hard time thinking of how the interaction between Jackson and Dean is going to go. I need to make sure its good and fits his character. So I'm going to ask you, my lovely readers.**

 **Dean wasn't as blood thirsty in season four (where we are) as he was in season 10-now. So I have an idea, just want to see if my thoughts are true to our amazing Winchester! Let me know your predictions! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you are enjoying this story.**

 **And I really can't wait for Alexia's coming into herself as a Winchester which is also coming soon. Just a little something to look forward to.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jackson parked his car behind the Impala. His stomach was burning with anger and quite a bit of unsettlement. He wasn't sure what he was walking into, the whole situation was unfavorable. He didn't know who these men were, and he wasn't sure what they were doing with Alexia, not that there was much she was good for. He watched as the larger man who spoke to him at the hotel grabbed a box out of the backseat. He gave Jackson an emotionless look before going back inside the house.

Jackson got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. His feet made the wood on the steps bend and whine underneath him. Jackson slammed his closed fist against the door a few times and waited for a response. The longer he stood on this porch the angrier he got. Who thought they could take what belong to him? And what made Alexia think that she could just run off with other men? He would've thought that her last punishment would have scared all the disobedience out of her.

When the door opened it wasn't by the large man, but an older one with a ball cap. Jackson looked the man in the eye with a hard glare. "I think you have something that belongs to me." The man didn't move.

"I think you're trespassing."

"Just give me the girl and I'll be on my way. What id she to you anyway?"

"Well. Not property. That's for sure." This man was making Jackson's anger more prominent and he thought about just shoving past the man.

"Let him in!" Jackson heard another man speak. The older man grumbled something under his breath but moved to the side. Jackson moved past him into the house until he got to what looked like the living room. Alexia was sitting on the couch with a look on her face that made Jackson smile though that smile disappeared once he saw the man that was sitting on the arm of the couch next to her. She was pressed against his leg and he had a hand on her shoulder. Her face was covered in different shades of blue and purple. He didn't recognize the man, but he recognized anger on the man's face.

"Alexia." Jackson said, "lets go. You've got a lot of chores at home you need to catch up on." Alexia looked like she was about to obey him but the man next to her pushed her back on to the couch gently.

"She's not going anywhere. Clean up your own damn house." Alexia looked up at him. "Everything's going to be okay." He directed towards her in a softer tone. The larger man from outside was standing off to the side but moved to the other arm of the couch.

"All of you do understand that kidnapping is against the law-" Jackson started, only to be cut off.

"And so is abusing and raping a 16-year-old girl, I don't think the law is on either of our sides. The only real difference is that there is a special place in hell for people who do what you did. Trust me, I know."

"Is that what she told you?" Jackson laughed it off.

"She didn't have to tell me, I untied her from the headboard, I saw the stains on bedroom mattress in your bedroom, and I've seen the scars on her body." The man stood off the couch only for Alexia to grab the back of his shirt.

"Dean." She said. He looked back to her and sighed before sitting back on the arm rest. Dean looked back to Jackson.

"Alexia. Now." Jackson tried again.

"I told you she's not going anywhere." Dean's voice was getting more aggravated and threatening.

"Why don't you just mind your own business? I'd hate to have to ruin your life because you couldn't keep your nose out of things that don't concern you." Jackson was tired to beating around the bush. "According to the United States, she is under my authority. Would you like to see the custody papers? I'm not a fan of cops but I'm sure they'd be willing to help me out here." Chasing after her has caused far more headache than she was worth but if he let her disrespect him then what did that make him look like. Not to mention he's put far too much time and energy to sculpt her to meet his needs, he didn't have patience to start over and wasn't sure where to look for a replacement.

"She is my business." Tension in the room was rising quickly. Jackson's confidence about getting out of here quickly without much of a problem was fading away. Alexia wasn't moving, and Jackson was pretty sure he could take one of them, but not all three.

"Find your own whore." That seemed to snap something in Dean. He reached inside his jacket and things escalated quickly.

"Dean." The other, larger man made a warning tone and stood up himself. Alexia eyes widened, and Jackson felt the older man come up behind him. Jackson didn't understand the reality of the switch until he saw the gun being released from underneath the fabric.

"Sam, take Alexia upstairs."

"Dean…." Sam didn't look like he was comfortable with the whole idea.

"Now Sam…. she doesn't need to see this." Sam placed a hand on Alexia's shoulder like he was going to do what Dean directed.

"Listen man, I don't want any trouble, I'm just trying to take back what's mine." Jackson held his hands up and took a step back.

"She's not yours." The older man said behind him. Jackson turned around to look at him though he didn't want to turn his back on Dean. "She gets to do whatever she wants to do." He said. "Now your best bet is to get on outta here. Forget about 'er and you'll never hear from us again." When Jackson turned back around Alexia was standing with the help of Sam, favoring one of her legs. She was looking between each of the men like she didn't understand what was going on. Sam tried to pull her towards the stair case, but she wrapped her fingers around Dean's wrist.

"Alexia, games over. Let's go. Call them off." He was trying to sound confident but even he couldn't keep the uncertainty out of his tone. He hadn't ever had a gun pointed at him before. Most of his contacts inside the police were in Missouri, he wasn't sure if they could help him this far out. Not to mention these men didn't look like they cared about the police. How the hell did Alexia get them on her side? How did she even find them?

Alexia was looking at Dean who was looking at her as well. Dean nodded to Sam and he took his hand off her arm. Dean moved his gun into his other hand and secured his other arm around her waist. "Don't kill him." She said softly. Dean took a deep breath and for a second Jackson thought he was going to ignore her and do it anyway. After a moment he sighed and put the gun away.

"Get out." Dean said. "If you even look in her direction again I'll put you six feet under. I don't care about the cops, I don't care about 'custody,' don't care about anything other than putting a bullet in your head, don't give me any excuse to do it." Jackson scoffed until he heard a shotgun cocking behind him.

"You heard the man, get the hell off my property." Jackson wasn't a stupid man and took the opportunity to get out. But he wasn't finished with them, they didn't know who they were messing with.

0000

Dean was unsatisfied with the outcome of that meeting. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to scare Alexia, he would have had a lot more fun. He also knew that this wouldn't be the last time they had to deal with Jackson, Dean could tell that he hadn't taken them seriously on their threats.

Sam on the other hand let out a huge sigh as the front door closed and Alexia visibly relaxed. Dean helped her sit back down. This whole thing was very unclimactic. Dean would've at least like to punch him.

"Hungry?" Dean asked her, trying to get both their minds off everything.

"I can make something." She offered.

"No that's-" She was already attempting to stand up. She got up on her own and forced herself to walk to the kitchen. "Alexia-"

"Leave her alone." Bobby said, "That's how she deals with things."

 **Not my longest chapter but I didn't want a lot of fluff in here and you have been waiting long enough.**

 **What do you think Jackson is going to do now that he knows she's not alone.**

 **And now Sam and Dean get to know her! I have a lot planed for the next few chapters! thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

My foot felt a lot better the next morning. It probably had something to do with the pain meds that Sam gave me. I was able to walk on it without much pain, but I went to sleep pretty early. When I woke up, it was around six or so in the morning. I didn't want to stay in bed, mostly because of the nightmares and what took place in them. When I went downstairs I was surprised to see that Sam was awake and reading a book in the kitchen. I thought about just going back up to the bedroom. I hadn't really spoken to Sam, he didn't seem mean, but Dean was a little hostile with him. I wasn't sure how to take that. I didn't get any bad feelings from him though.

"Alexia." Sam looked just as surprised as I was. He set the book down on the table and started to stand up but then thought about it and stopped and sat back down. "How's your foot feeling?" He smiled without any teeth and it looked like he was trying really hard not to be scary. "Do you need another pain pill?" I shook my head, taking a step into the kitchen.

"I think the other ones are still working." He nodded. "Are you hungry?" I asked. Normally, I would wake up and make something to eat almost immediately. You would think that the fridge was full of leftover food, but Bobby wasn't one to leave food on the plate or in the pan, so whatever I didn't eat, he ate.

"You don't have to eat anything." He said quickly.

"I was going to cook something anyway…" I moved over to the stove, grabbing one of the frying pans that were underneath it. "I was just going to let you choose, are pancakes okay?" He nodded.

"Of course, whatever you want to make. Dean likes them to." Pancakes were my go to for breakfast. They were fast, easy, and I could make a lot of them at the same time. I also found some bacon in the back of the fridge and decided to throw that on there as well. I thought about cooking eggs, but changed my mind, I didn't want to deal with them. Despite how 'easy' every cooking show said they were, they always seemed to sabotage the rest of the meal.

"So…you like cooking?" He asked after a few moments of silence. I thought about it.

"It makes me feel better." I said as grabbed the flour from one of the cabinets. Something about cooking has just always calmed me down, it wasn't something that I could explain.

"Do you like to read?"

"I don't know. Jackson didn't let me read anything that wasn't school related, even then, I could only read the online summaries." Some of them looked interesting but Jackson refused to spend money on anything that wasn't needed, sometimes he wouldn't even get the things that were needed. One time he made me 'mop' the entire floor with hot water and a washcloth because the real mop broke and we ran out of cleaner. That was before I could drive myself to the store.

"We could get some fun books if you'd like. I know Bobby's Tv kinda works when it wants to, and his books can be a little boring." He was quiet for a second, "Or we could get you a laptop, we've got Netflix."

"You don't have to buy me anything." I said quickly.

"It's okay, you need some stuff anyway. Take your mind off things." I shook me head and didn't say anything. Just continued to cook. About five or so minutes after I put the bacon on, Dean stumbled his way into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" He ran a hand over his head.

"Six thirty." Sam answered. Dean made a sound that didn't seem to be happy and slumped down in the chair across from Sam.

"Why the hell are the two of you awake? If the suns not up yet, you shouldn't be either."

"Sorry if we woke you." I said, moving the done bacon to the plate. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah" he yawned, "food's…foods great." It didn't take me long to finish up the food and set two plates down in front of both of them. Dean didn't take long to dive in no matter how tired he claimed to be and mouthed a thank you through all the food in his mouth. Sam took a little longer as he set his book down and cut up the pancakes before he began eating.

"How's your foot?" Dean asked after he devoured most of his plate while Sam was still on his first pancake.

"It's okay." I said, it was starting to throb slightly, but it wasn't completely unbearable.

"Can I take a look?" I licked my lips.

"Okay." He pushed the seat that sat on the side between both his and Sam's. He held his hand out for my ankle and gently set it on his leg while he unwrapped the brace. It was pretty to look at. It was still pretty swollen, and a dark purple. I couldn't even remember what he did to it that made it like that.

"Yeah…you shouldn't be up walking on this." He wrapped the brace back around it. "We'll get you some crutches." He said as an afterthought. Sam nodded. I didn't like the idea of crutches, but I didn't say anything. He let me lower my foot and cleared his throat. "Okay, so. Would you be okay with doing a paternity test?" He asked.

"Paternity…?" The word brought a blank from my memory, it wasn't one I had heard before.

"DNA test. Lets people know if they're related." Sam explained.

"You want to see if we're related for sure?" He nodded.

"Okay." It didn't sound that weird to me. I didn't understand why he was acting like he was. Maybe it wasn't a normal thing. It's not like I have the greatest understanding of normal people or normal things.

"Okay? Alright cool. I think we'll wait until you heal up a little. Any doctor in their right mind would call the cops." Sam nodded.

"Speaking of cops and things of that nature." He took a sip of coffee that I hadn't noticed until now. "What are we going to do about her schooling and legal documents?" Dean chewed on the inside of his lip.

"I finished my online schooling." I said, "I waited until got all my credits before I ran away."

"Well that takes care of that. As for legal documents we'll make some new ones." Dean shrugged. I felt my eyes go wide.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"So is kidnapping. But you're gonna learn that a lot of what we have to do isn't legal." Dean said. "You don't have to worry about it. We'll just change your last name, new birth certificate, new social, make you a new ID."

"What the hell are you going on about now?" Bobby asked as he came into the kitchen. I wasn't how I felt about Bobby after what happened when I left. He hadn't mentioned anything else about monsters. I couldn't figure out what I was thinking. I didn't know how to act so I didn't say anything.

"Just telling her about what we're going to do." Dean said. "you think you could get her some new identification?"

"Yeah, I was already working on it. I was gonna wait until she decided what she wanted to do, wait until she's got a better idea of what it is we do." Dean's eyebrows raised like he just remembered something.

"Shit." He cursed and stood up, "speaking about that…"

"Yeah." Bobby gave both men a look. "I'm going to check on a hun- buddy. She hasn't checked in for a few days."

"Wanna us to come with you?" Sam asked. Bobby looked to me.

"We're going to leave her here? Thought we agreed she's never alone, at least not for right now." Dean looked to me as well.

"Yeah, you wanna come with?" This question was directed towards me.

"Okay…."

"Are we sure that's a good idea?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean shrugged, "she'll be fine."

0000

Dean brought back up the topic of monsters while we drove to the house of Bobby's friend. I didn't say anything.

"I know you're not the most willing to believe that monsters exist, but they do." That's how Dean began. Sam didn't seem to have much to say. If anything, he was tenser than he was in the kitchen when I first walked in. "This guy we're going to see is like us. She hunts monsters just like we do, just like your mother did."

"My mom didn't hunt monsters." I said after a second of silence. "She just wrote about it." My arms were crossed over my chest.

"Those were diaries." Dean said. "Everything in those books happened in real life. And like I said before, we're going to prove it to you. I just needed to give you a heads up before we got here." The rest of the ride was silent. The only things that could be heard were the sounds of the engine of the wind whipping past the window.

Bobby got there before us, so I was a little relived to see his truck sitting outside a house back behind some trees. There weren't any other house around, the last one that we had seen had been about a mile back. It was a small house, two stories with only three front windows. It was a light tan color and all the grass in the yard was completely dead.

"Wait in the car." Dean said as he got out of the car. Sam smiled at me as he got out as well. I wasn't that upset about sitting in the car. I didn't want to meet another person. They knocked on the door.

They went inside and didn't' come out. I wasn't worried until I felt air get colder around me. Something on the back of my mind made my breath began to come out faster and more labored. I shoved the car door open and stepped outside. My foot was throbbing worse than it had been earlier than it had that morning, but I found myself ignoring. The coldness didn't leave when I got outside. If anything, it got worse. I moved towards the house. Deciding that following orders didn't matter and I didn't care if they got upset with me, I needed to get away from whatever it was outside.

"Dean." I pushed the front door open and shut it quickly behind me.

"Alexia, stay where you are." But I was already moving towards the living room. The smell hit me first. It was worse then Jackson's house could even dream of smelling. Her stomach was ripped open with her ribs sticking out of her chest.

The sight was met with the automatic response of the contents of my stomach attempting to make a reappearance. I covered my mouth forcefully and next thing I knew, Sam was leading me from the house back into the yard.

"What happened to her?" The words came out rushed and breathy.

"We're thinking a ghost did it." Sam said calmly.

"No, no, no, no…ghosts don't exist. Even if they did, Casper." It was the only movie I had seen about ghosts before my mom died. Jackson never let me watch movies. He said they were a waist of my time that I could be using to entertain him.

"Not all ghosts are friendly." Sam explained. "What happened in there is the worse case that I've ever seen." He said it like it was meant to be comforting.

"But." My thoughts traveled back to all the stories I read in my mother journals. She mentioned ghosts a few times, she referred to them as easy cases, it didn't seem like she found them significant. There wasn't anything easy about what happened in there.

"Alexia, everything's going to be fine." Dean came outside as well, followed by Bobby. I looked at the two of them with wide eyes. From Dean's face, I expected him to yell at me for not staying in the car. I took a step back from him, my foot buckling and Sam caught me. Dean's face softened.

"Come on, get back in the car." He helped me back into the backseat. Dean and them spoke for a few more minutes outside the car before Dean and Sam got back into the car.

"Where are we going?" My voice sounded small, even to me.

"We uh…got a few hunters we gotta check on and then we'll be heading back to Bobby's house." Dean said, making eye contact with me in the rearview mirror.

 **How do you think Alexia is going to react when she sees a real ghost?**

 **How do you think Alexia is going to take to** **Castiel when she meets him?**

 **Do you think Alexia will be able to handle the life of a hunter? If so what do you think it's going to take?**

 **Please leave your thoughts down below. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I know it's been forever and I thank you for your patience. Now that summer is here I can focus a lot more on this story. I also know this chapter it short but I need to get back into the swing of writing for this story. The next upload will be much longer and should be out by Monday.**

 **Again I am very sorry and hope this makes up for it. Thanks for reading and waiting.**

Okay, everything is going to be okay. I pressed myself into a small ball in the backseat of the Impala. Dean was pumping gas while Sam went to the bathroom. I refused to get out of the car despite Dean offering me some cash for snacks. Getting out of the car seemed like a bad idea. Every stop we made, all they found were bodies. I didn't look at them though. Just watched from the car as they burned.

Sam tried to make the situation better by talking about the hunts he went on as a kid. Dean made him stop though. The longer I was with them, the more I noticed just how much softer Sam was. He was easier to be around. Dean was getting harder with every body they burned and Sam was just getting tired.

"Time to go!" Sam ripped open the passenger door and seemed to throw himself inside. Dean quickly put the gas nozzle away and started the car.

"What the hell happened?"

"Just drive." Sam had blood flowing down his face from his forehead, he didn't say anything until we were five minutes down the road. "Henrickson."

"Like FBI Henrickson?" Dean questioned loudly causing me to involuntarily flinch.

"Yeah, Lilith killed him. He, he…." I tuned out of the conversation at that point. It was all too much. I left Jackson's house because I was tried of dealing with things out of my control. I was tired of stressing out about getting beaten and hurt and possibly getting killed. But this, at least I understood Jackson. I knew what he was doing and I had a decent idea of why he was doing it, I reminded him of losing my mother. I don't understand ghosts, I don't know what they're talking about half the time and now apparently, they are the ones getting hurt.

Dean tried calling Bobby but their wasn't any answer. That made me panic even more, the thought about not having Bobby around sent fear crawling up my spine. The ride to the salvage yard seemed to take forever and when we finally got there, Dean seemed to remember for the first time that I was even there.

"Son of a Bitch." He said under his breath. "Alexia, stay close to me." He pulled me by the arm behind him as they moved into the house, each had a large gun in hand. There wasn't any Bobby to be seen in the house, all they found was a fire poker on the ground in front of the stairs. "You check outside." Dean said to Sam. "Your foot good enough to go upstairs?" he asked me softly. To be honest, I couldn't even feel my foot, too much adrenalin. I nodded and gripped the back of his jacket as he moved up stairs.

The hallway that led to my room seemed to be far longer than normal. Dean had the gun held tightly in his hands, facing the end of the hall. I licked my lips anxiously as he moved down it, one Foot In Front of the other.

The sudden movement of all the doors slamming shut not only caught me off guard, but was almost enough to make me pass out. Dean gave me a concerned look but made no move to leave.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" I want to be exact opposite to happen. Why in God's name would he want the thing to come out? Everything will be perfectly fine if it's stayed exactly where the hell it was at. Suddenly the room's temperature dropped and Dean stopped moving.

"Dean Winchester, still so bossy." As Dean turned around, he pushed me behind him. The girl couldn't have been older then 25. She wore what seems to have been a once green top and dark, dirty jeans. Her light brown hair was unkempt and the look in her eyes was more then off-putting. Dean made no move to show recognition and the woman took note of that.

"This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut."

"Meg?" Dean tensed up and raised the gun.

"Don't worry, I'm not a demon."

"You're the girl the demon possessed. I chose to ignore the talk of Demons until later, ghosts were enough for me at the moment.

"That your daughter?" She asked, taking a step forward. Dean didn't acknowledge the question. "Tell me Dean, what would you do if she got possessed?" Her face got harder with every word said. "Would you throw her off the side of a building?" Dean made a noise like he was going to say something. "Would you let the demon party around inside of her, while she was forced to watch and live it out like they were her own actions just because you needed information. There was more than a monster inside of there Dean! I was in there to!" I could see Dean's shoulders sag.

"I'm sorry."

"Would you let her become a prisoner inside her own mind Dean? Screaming at you to help her? That's what I did! 'Help me! Please!' that's what you're supposed to do Dean, help people! Why didn't you help me?"

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"Stop saying you're sorry!" She pulled her fist back quickly and slammed it into his face at full force, sending him crumpled to the ground. I stumbled back in shock. Dean crawled back slightly like he was trying to get away and stand up at the same time.

I pressed myself against the wall as she kicked the gun back towards the staircase. I wanted to be out of her line of sight even though she didn't seem to be all that worried about me. I moved along the all towards the stairs and watched in horrified silence as she kicked him repeatedly. All I could imagine was the mutilated body inside that woman's houses, the hunters house. I continued to back away from her as she yelled at him, my attention never strayed until the heel connected with the gun and sent me falling to the ground.

My falling didn't faze her and I found my fingers wrapping around the handle, pulling it farther into my grasp. I stood up and held it in front of me with absolutely no first hand knowledge on how to work a gun, other then pulling the trigger.

It was heavy and foreign in my grip and I couldn't find a comfortable way to hold it but that didn't matter. The second she stood up again and went to kick him, I pulled the trigger and she dissipated. The force of the shot sent the handle of the gun back into my ribs, forcing all the air out of my lungs and knocked me down once again. I couldn't breath and black spots shot around my vision. Dean was suddenly in front of me.

"Whoa there, easy breaths." He took the gun from my hands. "That things got one hell of a kickback doesn't it." I found myself nodding as I attempted to breath. "Don't worry, we'll work on that."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy!**

Bobby's panic room was just another shock to add to the ever-growing list. I found myself stuffing empty shotgun shells with rock salt while the men spoke about the world ending. I thought about what would have happened if I had just stayed with Jackson. Would things have gotten worse? Would he have eventually killed me? I didn't know the answers to those questions and I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out.

Living with Bobby been bad at all, if anything, it had been amazing until Dean came back. There was just so many things I didn't understand. I knew that I wasn't good socially, thanks to the fact I wasn't ever allowed to leave the house. Is this just how normal families worked? Did everyone know about monsters?

I thought back to the kids and Wyatt that had visited a few months ago. Wyatt had obviously known, he just hadn't told me. If everyone knew, then he would have just assumed I did, he wouldn't have danced around the topic.

"You okay?" Sam asked. He was sitting next to me, also filling the shells as he spoke to the other men. I hadn't realized they'd gone quiet. Well Sam had. Dean was still leaning over a book with Bobby. I licked my lips and looked down at my busy hands.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I looked up at him and he looked concerned. He had stopped stuffing the shells and had turned his body to face me.

"Yeah…I was just thinking."

"I know you just met us and you're probably a little overwhelmed with everything going on. But if you want to talk, I'm here and I'm sure Dean would listen to you as well." I chewed on the inside of my lip. It didn't sound like he was lying, then again, the only people I've ever known have lied to me all my life, so I didn't trust myself to tell the difference.

"Thanks…" I passed him another shell, not sure what they would be doing with them. Leaving this room sounded like a death sentence. Dean walked back over from Bobby and sat down on the other side of me. He looked between Sam and I, probably wondering what we had been talking about. I just went back to work.

I saw Sam shrug in my peripheral vision and Dean made a noise that I didn't understand. By the time that I ran out of empty shells, they were planning on how to get rid of the ghosts. Apparently, there was a way to do it. I was just happy that they weren't wanting me to go with them. Bobby looked like he wanted to say something to me but didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure what to tell him either. I felt bad for not believing him about the monsters and running away. I was surprised he hadn't punished me in some why.

Jackson wouldn't have let that stand, hell he hadn't when he found me. But Bobby didn't seem angry about it. He hadn't mentioned it at all. I was thankful for that, I didn't deserve his kindness.

"You'll be safe in here." Dean told me as they got ready to leave. "Don't come out until one of us comes to get you." I hadn't planned on it, but I nodded my head anyway. "Just try to relax." It looked he was going to try and touch me but thought better of it. "We'll be back."

I wasn't sure what I had been expecting when they left and locked the door. I could hear the sounds of gun shots, but they were very muffled and the farther away they got from the panic room, the softer the sounds go until I had no way of knowing if they were still fighting or not.

How did I end up here? Would I still be here if my mother had ever mailed that letter? Would Bobby had come for me? Would he have told Dean about me? Would Dean have cared? All these questions kept swimming through my mind because I didn't have anything else to think about. I didn't want to read these books about think about what was happening upstairs, I didn't want to think about Jackson running around free, probably waiting for Dean and Sam to leave me alone long enough to grab me. Or kill me. Jackson didn't like lose ends.

I time moved like a snail. It felt like hours before Dean opened up the cast iron door. He looked he was ready to fall asleep right where he was standing. I got off the bed and walked out to meet him.

"Are they gone?" I knew it was a stupid question, he wouldn't have been down here if they were still trying to kill everyone. But I felt the need to ask anyway. I needed to know for sure.

"Yeah, we got 'em."

000

It took about two months for the bruises on my face to fade and for my foot to feel somewhat normal. The cuts on my body had scabbed over and were turning into scars. I was slowly come to accept monsters. I had apologized to Bobby though he refused to accept it because he didn't think I did anything wrong. I decided that I was still sorry; I tried to make up for it by keeping the house clean and going the extra mile with lunch and dinner. Dean didn't mind all the food, I could tell he looked forward to dinner every night and he really got excited when he found out I knew how to bake pie.

Dean had gone to make a paternity test appointment, only to find it out, it came in a kit. We didn't have to see a doctor or anything. All I had to do was take a cotton swab thing and scrape it along the inside of my cheek and put it in a bag and I was done. It seemed weird to me, that I needed to give my spit to people in order to know if someone if my father. Or family in general.

Sam and I would normally wake up around the same time. Today was no different. He was sitting at the kitchen table on his computer. He smiled at me as I came into the room. As I passed him, I noticed some pictures of people. I hadn't realized they were people at first, my mind had tired to hide the true nature of the photos. That was until my curiosity got the best of me and I realized they were dead, and my stomach churned more than it already had been. Sam closed the computer screen when he saw me looking at them.

"You're looking for a case?" I asked, pulling a coffee mug from the cabinet. For the most part I tried to avoid talking about monsters as much as I could, but I wanted to start conversation. It had been one of the things my self-help book told me. It said that in order to overcome the trauma that I had endured, I needed to make strong, healthy relationships. I didn't know how to do that, so I was winging it. Talking to people seemed to be the first step. I thought about making something to eat but my stomach was turning quite violently at this point, and I wasn't sure I wanted to risk food.

"Yeah…" It looked like he was trying to figure out what to say that wasn't to graphic. Sam always tried not to scare me. "It's looking like Vampires." He said after several moments of internal debate. I made myself a cup of coffee while I wanted. I felt my eyebrows furrow together slightly.

"Vampires…are there any monsters that aren't real?" I asked.

"Honestly, I believe that everything exists in one way or another. There are some monsters that stray pretty far from the lore- a lot of things get lost in translation as well- so it…it depends. It would be naive of us to think that anything _didn't exist_." The answer made sense to me.

"But, if things aren't always exactly like the lore says, how do you know how to…kill the monsters for sure?"

"Well…it depends. Normally, if something isn't matching the legends or if we can't identify what something is, then we call around. 9 times out of 10, another hunter will know. If that doesn't work…. then we figure something out." I didn't like the way he said it, but I didn't want to know what he meant. I sat down in the chair across from him.

Dean walked in at that point, he gave me a smile but only acknowledged Sam with a look. Something had happened the last time they left for a case. Dean had been pretty cold towards Sam and no one told me why, and I didn't ask.

"The results should be in today." Dean told me. I couldn't tell if he was excited or if he was nerves. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to be his or if he didn't. I was afraid to ask and even more afraid of what would happen if I wasn't. Would he make me leave? Bobby said I wasn't going anywhere but what if he changed his mind? Was my possible relation to Dean the only think keeping me here? Keeping me safe from Jackson? I pushed the thought out of my head and focused on the coffee in my cup. I nodded to Dean when I remembered that I hadn't responded to his comment.

"Do you have to pick it up?"

"Yeah. They offered to call, but I want to read it on a paper." I heard him pour himself some coffee as well. "You wanna come with?" He asked. It took me a fully minute to realize he was talking to me. I looked up at him and he was raising an eyebrow at me.

"To get the results?" I asked, he nodded. "Okay." He frowned for a second before letting it go and nodding again. Dean sat down in the chair between Sam and I. The smell of his aftershave made my stomach lurch and I pressed my hand against my mouth in an attempt to keep myself from throwing up.

"You good?" Dean asked. I nodded, pressing my fingers against my closed lips. I took several deep breaths, but the smell was overpowering. I stood up slowly, dumping the coffee in the sink and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. The water made my stomach settling enough that I wasn't worried about vomiting in the sink.

"Alexia?" Sam asked. It looked like he was about to stand.

"I'm fine…. I'm going to go get a shower." I said, needing to get away from the smell. I didn't want to think about being alone with him in a car. I passed Bobby on my way to the stairs. Walking hadn't helped with the nausea and I had to cover my mouth again. Bobby gave me an odd look, but I didn't stop to explain myself. I made it to the bathroom before I couldn't hold it back any longer.

000

The two brothers watched her leave the room. "Was it something I said?" Dean asked. Not understanding the girl's reaction. She looked upset.

"I don't know." Sam said. "You have been _avoiding_ her."

"No, I haven't!" He leaned back again the chair. "I just….I don't want to get attached if she turns out to not be mine."

"You really think there's a chance that's she's not yours?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Of course, there's a chance she's not mine. The only thing that says she is, is a letter from her mother who died about 10 years ago. I need to know for sure, and its not fair to get her hopes up if I'm not really her father."

"You didn't have this much of a problem claiming her when we were at the hotel looking for her." Dean took a deep breath, bristling at the thought of Jackson having her in that hotel room. Jackson sleeping beside her as she bled and cried on top of the covers.

"We needed to find her, it was the best way to get the information we needed." Dean huffed. "We'll know later today." He said it in a hard tone, "end of discussion until I get the results." Sam took a deep breath and went back to looking at the possible case.

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave me your thoughts! Sorry again for the late update. I'll try and do better!**


	16. Chapter 16

The car ride wasn't as bad as I thought. Not when I had my window rolled completely down and my head nearly out of it. Dean kept giving me sideways glances as his fingers drummed to a beat that I couldn't hear. I didn't know what he wanted to say, or what he wanted me to say, but the silence in the car was weird.

"Can we go to Walmart before we go home?" I asked. I needed to get some groceries. Even though the thought food made my sick to my stomach, I wasn't the only one living there and they needed to eat.

"Yeah…Yeah we can." He turned into the parking lot of a clinic that I hadn't known was in town. "You wanna come in or wait in the car?"

"I'll wait." I didn't want to go inside anywhere that I didn't have to. He nodded and got out, shutting the door firmly behind him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer to this question. I didn't know if I wanted to know the answer. I didn't know what it would mean to have a 'dad'. I hardly remember what it was like to have a mom. Most of my memories revolved around her tucking me in at night, she would sing. I could still think of some of the lyrics, but I couldn't think of names.

Dean came back with an envelope in his hand. It had some writing on it that I couldn't read from the angle he was holding it. He seemed anxious but like he was trying to play it off. He shut the door firmly and I flinched this time, he glanced at me quickly and then ripped open the envelope. I looked out the window, mostly because the smell of his aftershave was still too strong for me to not throw up all over him, that mixed with the unease from the test results I was lucky that my stomach lining wasn't painting the interior of the car.

"It's…You're my…. I'm your dad." He said after a few moments of silence. The tone of his voice didn't tell me anything. I couldn't tell if he was surprised or not, if he was angry or happy. It was unemotional. I risked a glance in his direction and I found him looking at me. It was like he was searching for something in my face, like he was trying to understand a language he didn't know. The paper was gripped in his hand on his leg, almost like he'd forgotten about it.

I didn't know what to say, and his face told me as much as his voice had. Jackson had a similar face when he was in front of people that didn't know what he did to me and for the first time since I met Dean, I was a little afraid of him. The fear must have shone on my face because the look softened. It softened to the point where he looked ashamed, for what? I didn't know.

000

Walmart was like it always was, packed. Dean was pushing the cart but I could tell he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"What do you need?" He asked after having to maneuver the cart between two women who were having a conversation in the middle of the aisle.

"I need to restock the house; you and Sam have eaten everything." I started grabbing several different types of noodles into the cart. Elbow, Fettuccine, Thin spaghetti, to name a few. From there we went to the cheeses, I grabbed what I thought looked good and that's how I shopped. Dean would ask a few questions here and there, wanting to know what I was going to do with a few things. He grabbed some stuff to and after about an hour and a half, Dean was loading everything on to the conveyor belt.

"I have never bought this much food at once." He commented as he paid for it. I shrugged.

"When I was living with Jackson, I tried to get the least amount of things possible so I would have to go back two or three times a week. It was the only time I got out of the house." Dean got that look on his face again.

"You know you're allowed to go wherever you want right? As long as someone knows where you're at, you've got the run of the town." He shut the trunk. I licked my lips and thought about it. I didn't like the idea of going anywhere alone, Jackson was probably waiting for me to. Dean read the look on my face. "You know if he shows up here again, I'll kill him."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I know," he said softly, "but he deserves it. At least some prison time." He got that look on his face again. "Alexia…if I had known about you….I would have….you wouldn't have been in that situation."

"It's okay-"

"No, it's not. Nothing about what happened to you is okay. Jackson is a piece of shit and will rot in hell for what he did. I can't…If…." He bit his lip and shook his head, not meeting my eyes. "Listen….I don't know how to be a dad. I don't know how to make this better, I don't know how to make it up to you, but I'm going to try. I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen to you again, over my dead body." The look on his face was so serious. I hadn't realized that I had wrapped my arms around myself. I didn't want to cry in front of him. It seemed weak and I was trying to be less weak. I didn't know what to say to him. He reached his hand up and I flinched away from him, I hadn't meant to. He sighed. "We should head home." I nodded and got in the car while he put the cart away.

Sam helped Dean unload everything when we got back to the house and put things away. Bobby was in his study do what he did every other day. Read and answer phones. If he wasn't doing that, then he was outside working on cars.

He set the books down when we got home though, "You feeling okay? You looked a little green this morning." I nodded.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous." He grunted. "I probably just ate something."

"Alright, but if you're not feeling good, don't let these boys talk you into working to hard. Go get some rest." He nodded his head towards the living room where the staircase was.

"Its fine, I have to put the food away." He gave me a look.

"Dean and Sam can do it."

"They're already bringing stuff in."

"And putting it away, ain't gonna kill 'em. Go on." He nodded his head again and I knew he wasn't going to leave it alone. I thought about arguing with him a little more, but it wasn't worth it. He wouldn't change his mind and I really wasn't feeling good. That and I was tried, it had been a long day. Bobby watched me walk up the stairs before he started ordering the other men around.

0000

"Did either one of you Boy's slip her the morning after pill when ya'll carried her out of his bed?" Bobby asked from the front porch while Dean was trying to fit as many bags on his arm as possible. Bobby's question made his head snap up from under the trunk and he hit it against the roof.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Sam's eyes widened as if it were the first time it crossed his mind.

"The morning after pill." Bobby asked again, "the one I'm sure you've suppled to plenty of women."

"No." Sam said, "You don't think-"

"No." Dean said, cutting his brother off. "She's not, can't be, not possible." Bobby gave him a look.

"Dean." Sam said, "we can't ignore this."

"We're not ignoring anything, she's not pregnant, end of story." He grabbed the last bag out of the trunk, slammed it shut and moved past Bobby into the house.

"She threw up this morning." Bobby said as he followed Dean though the house.

"So? She's just a bug or something, probably ate something bad." Dean set the stuff on the counter.

"We've all been eating the same things. None of us have gotten sick." Sam said, depositing his own bags on the counter. "We should at least have her take a test. If it she is, if, then finding out sooner will give her more options."

"She threw up one time." Dean said, holding up a finger, "people throw up all the time."

"Yeah, but not everyone has been repeatedly raped Dean." Sam said it softly. Dean's face filled with anger.

"She's not pregnant."

"How can you be so sure."

"Because…he's messed up her life enough! She's already covered in scars that she has to look at every time she looks in the damn mirror. A kid? Her own kid? She's still a kid!"

"That's why we give her options." Sam said, Bobby was watching the exchange, not really having anything to add. He agreed with Dean, not about the denying it part, but that this was just one more thing to add to, the tipping point.

"She wouldn't let us kill the one man who has done nothing but hurt her, you honestly think she'd kill a baby that hasn't done anything wrong?"

"There's adoption."

"She's still going to have to carry that baby, still going to have to look at it." Dean was doing his best to keep from yelling. The walls her thin and if he was to loud, she'd hear him.

"We don't even know if there is a baby yet." Bobby decided to step in. "We'll talk to her about it when she comes back down."

"It shouldn't be all of us." Sam said. "It might overwhelm her."

"You do it then." Bobby said it Sam, "She's the most comfortable around you."

"She's known you the longest."

"Yeah but she's still upset about the monsters are real thing." Sam opened his mouth and closed it a few times.

"Bobby's right, you're better at feelings." Dean didn't trust himself to have this conversation with the 16-year-old. He was to angry, he needed something to drink before he killed someone.

 **Sorry for the short update.**

 **Yay she is Dean's, i'm sure you all knew that anyway. Please tell me your thoughts down below! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Sam didn't know how he was going to broach this conversation with the teenager. He was always careful when he was talking to her, wanting to get a feel of what she knew. She was very unaware of social ques that didn't have to do with anger. He didn't have a hard time reading her, her face showed just about everything she was feeling, but this wasn't a conversation he'd ever been expecting to have. The birds and the Bees maybe, if he had even gotten lucky enough to have kids, but not this.

Alexia was sitting crossed legged on her bed; she was reading on the books she had picked out. It was the Game of Thrones. Sam would have thought she'd take interest in lighter works, maybe some romance novels or just sweet stories, not blood, war and revolts. He hadn't read it, but he'd heard about it. Alexia seemed to enjoy the story though and he didn't want to discourage her. She didn't notice him right away, so he tapped the back of his hand against the open door, clearing this throat slightly. She jumped, sapping her eyes to him, she relaxed when she realized it was Sam.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, "didn't mean to scare you." She bookmarked the page she was on and set the book on the bedside table. This was the first time he's seen the bedroom. Bobby had told them to stay out unless she invited them inside. She had a bright blue bedspread that matched a rug that she had placed in the middle of the floor. She had printed out or bought pictures of different landscapes around the world and hung them around the room, Sam made a mental note to tell Dean about them. They might not be able to take her to places that were out of the country but there were pliantly of places in the U.S. she'd probably want to see.

"It's okay. I didn't see you there." She folded her hand in her lap. She soon realized that he wasn't going to come inside unless she said something. "You can come in." She scooted back so Sam would have room to sit on the bed considering she didn't have any other chairs in the room. She wasn't in the room enough to justify buying a chair that she would never sit in. Bobby had to twist she arm for her let him put a TV in here. She never turns it on though. She was tired of watching other people do things that she couldn't do. She considered tv to be a tease.

Sam moved into room and took the place that she opened for him. Dean had wanted Sam to wait for her to come back down before bringing it up to her, but he felt like it should be done in a private place. She was waiting for him to say something. That was another thing she didn't understand about socializing, silence didn't seem to bother her like it could other people. Sam on the other hand, felt like it was awkward.

"Do you know if…." Everything he was thinking of saying just wasn't what he wanted to say to her. "Did Jackson ever have you on some kind of Birth Control?" Alexia gave him an odd look. She knew what birth control was thanks to what little TV she has watched. She thought about it, Jackson had forced her to take some pills sometimes, is that what they were?

"I don't know." She said. "He made me take pills sometimes, but he never told me what they were."

"Do you know if he…. took precautions the last time you were with him?" The words tasted bitter in his mouth. There weren't a lot of things that riled Sam up, but he couldn't understand why someone would force themselves onto another person. Especially a kid. Alexia furrowed her eyebrows, none of them had ever asked about her time with Jackson. They had been waiting on her to _want_ to tell them. She pushed back the feelings of wanting to shut Sam out, to tell him to leave. She wanted to become more independent and make her own decisions, to be able to speak up for herself, but she didn't want to be rude. She was still learning the difference between boundaries and rudeness, she considered them to be one in the same.

"I don't know. Why?" Again, Sam didn't want to be having this conversation. Dean should have been the one to do it, she was his daughter. He needed to bond with her more then Sam did, granted this wasn't the talk that people tended to bond over. She was patiently waiting for him to respond and he spent a good amount of time mulling over what to say.

"We just think…nausea is a common symptom of pregnancy and we just want to make sure that…that you aren't." The look on her face was hard for Sam to read. It was a mix of shock and what he thought could be horror, but he wasn't sure, "or if you are, we get you the medical assistance that you need." He wasn't sure what she knew about pregnancy or how any of that worked. Not all states required kids to learn Sex Ed and he had a feeling that Jackson never sat her down for the puberty talk.

He was hoping that she had looked things up for herself, she did have a curious personality and had access to a computer for most of her time. He didn't want to have to explain it to her, but he would if he needed to.

"No." She said, shaking her head lightly. "I…that wouldn't be…." She was trying to form a coherent sentence. Something that would convey what she was trying to say, but she couldn't think of the right words. A baby? She hadn't ever been around a Baby before, at least not that she could think of off the top of her head. She felt her heartbeat begin to pick up and she gripped the blanket on the bed between her fingers.

"Hey now." Sam said softly, "we don't know anything for sure, but everything's going to be okay." He didn't reach out to touch her. Over the last two months he's done a heavy research on sexual abuse survivors. He knew that he needed for her to engage in any type of physical touch. He hadn't needed to read anything to come to that conclusion, she made it clear that she didn't like being touched. "We can get a test and that would tell us."

"A test?"

"Yeah…you can get them at the store. Dean or I could go pick one up and we could know before dinner." She nodded her head.

"That would be good." The idea continued to bounce around in her head. A baby, Jackson's baby. The realization hit her like ice water was thrown in her face. She couldn't have his baby…the thought of having a child that was just like him was overwhelming. She had escaped from him and he somehow made another one of himself to mess with her. Sam watched as the different emotions played out on her face.

He thought about asking her about it, but she wasn't with him there. Her mind was far away, her eyes unfocused. He stood up from the bed and she made no move that said she felt him get up. He glanced at the open door, he didn't want to leave her alone, she had already almost freaked out.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her after several minuets of her staring at the bed. She jumped and looked at him fearfully. He sighed, he'd been worried that this would push her back into the frame of mind she'd been in when they got her.

"No." Was all she said.

"Okay…do you want me to stay up here?" He asked.

"No." She said again. She reached for the pillow that was behind her, wrapping her arms around it so the pillow covered the front of her body. He nodded curtly and left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Alexia waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before burying her head into the pillow.

0000

Dean was waiting for Sam in the library, he'd originally been pacing, but Bobby yelled at him to stop, so now he was sitting in one of the chairs across from Bobby's desk with an angry look on his face.

"What'd she say?" He asked.

"Not much. She said she didn't know if he…. was safe. Dean she's not…. we aren't going to know unless she takes a test. She can't tell us." Dean sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Stupid son of a bitch." He said under his breath. "Fine, you go get a test." He reached into his pockets for his car keys and tossed them to his brother. Even as he said it, he had a feeling in his gut of what the results will be. Winchesters weren't known for having good luck. Why would that change for his daughter?

0000

It had felt like hours had gone by before I decided to leave my bedroom. I had finished my book, I had needed to stop thinking about Jackson, and the ending had made me a little angry. Mostly angry that I hadn't bought the whole series when we'd been at the store. Now I had to wait until we went out again. But the one of the characters had resonated with me. Daenerys. Her life had been really bad to and she somehow managed to become strong and prove to men in her life that they couldn't ignore her, that she was a force to be reckoned with.

I knew I wasn't as strong as her, but if she could do it, I could at least try. Dean was outside working on some cars when I found him. I was hoping he wouldn't ask me about the pregnant thing. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to think about it. Maybe it was the whole, if no one talks about it, then maybe it isn't real.

"Hey there." He said when he noticed me. "Sam should be back with some takeout shortly." He reached for a black stained cloth that was sitting on the roof of the car and used it to whip his hands.

"I would have made something." I said. Dean shook his head.

"You deserve a break, you've been cooking every night for the last…how ever long you've been here. We've lived on take out for years, one more night isn't going to hurt anyone." I frowned. Jackson refused to eat takeout. He'd felt like it was a waste of money, why pay someone to make your food when you have someone at home that will do it for free? I almost voiced this, but I knew that Jackson made Dean really angry. I didn't want to make him angry.

"Okay." I just accepted what he said and stood in silence until he wanted to say something else.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I shrugged, I was feeling better, I still wasn't in the mood to eat anything, but that had more to do with the idea of have Jackson's child then it did with my health.

"Better."

"Good…yeah, Sam will be back soon." If he realized he was repeating himself, it didn't show. "You know if….you don't have to have a baby if you don't want to." He said.

"Sam said we wouldn't know anything until I took a test."

"Yeah…but if you are pregnant, there are things that you could do that would make it to where you wouldn't have the baby." He said it slowly, like I would have issues with understanding what he was saying, he was right.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what an abortion is?" He asked. The word sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't think of a definition. I shook my head and he sighed, "it's when a woman terminates, or stops, a pregnancy before the baby is born."

"Like Kill it?"

"There's a debate on whether or not it's really _killing_ it. But it would stop the growth of the baby. You wouldn't have to carry it or give birth to it." He said it with almost no emotion on his face. "It's your choice." My choice, I get to decide if something lives or not. Just like I decided that Dean shouldn't kill Jackson. I had decided that I didn't want him dead, that's why I grabbed on to Dean when he pulled the gun out. If I didn't want Jackson dead, then why would I want a baby dead? What about the baby's choice? If I wanted to make my own decisions regarding my life, why would I take that away from something else?

The sound of the Impala brought me out of my thoughts, Sam climbed out of the car after turning it off and suddenly I wanted to throw up again. Just when I thought things in my life were getting better, I saw a bag from CVS in his hand and I began to wish I never came out of my room.

 **So, Alexia is having some issues with everything, as to be expected. Hopefully everything will work out for her in the end.**

 **Please leave your thoughts down below and thank you for reading.**

 **oh and question. If Alexia were to have Jackson's baby, how do you think Jackson would take it. do you think he'd take the baby, kill it, something else? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18

To be honest, being alone in the bathroom while I read the directions of the test Sam gave me was horrifying, but there wasn't anything I could do to change that. I read the box three times before following them. I didn't even have to wait for the results, the test was clear when I finished. I dropped it like it burned me.

I couldn't control my movements, I picked the test up off the floor, threw it away and left the bathroom. I didn't go down stairs, I didn't want to talk to anyone, I didn't want to look at anyone. I walked straight into my bedroom and shut the door behind me before locking it.

000

"You think she's finished." Dean was leaned back in the chair across from Bobby's desk, the tips of his fingers balancing a cup of scotch on the arm rest. Bobby grunted in response.

"She'll come down when she wants to talk about it."

"Give her some space." Sam added onto Bobby's statement. Dean scoffed, glancing behind him at the staircase.

Everything about Alexia was foreign to him, he never had to dance around feelings, everyone said what they wanted to, when they wanted to in the Winchester family, John made sure of that. Sam was softer, he could juggle sensitivities better than Dean, and that gave him a leg up when it came to Alexia. Dean found himself to be slightly jealous of that, but he was getting better, the more he spoke to her, the more he learned. He just wished that hurting Jackson would make it better, he wished there was something he could fix it, but it wasn't a tangible issue. There wasn't anything he could do to make it all go away.

Alexia stayed in her room for most of the night, long after both Sam and Bobby went to sleep. She had cried till her throat hurt and her eyes were twice their normal size. She had wanted to stay up there until morning at the very least, but her need for water won in the end.

Dean hadn't been able to sleep, he sat in the kitchen, an empty bottle of whisky in front of him, his leg bouncing up and down. He almost jumped when Alexia came into the room, she hardly made any noise when she moved, when she saw him, she froze. "Hey." He didn't get up, in fact he tried to stay as still as possible. He took in her red, swollen eyes and the look on her face as his answer to his pervious questions. He sighed, swallowing his anger. After a few moments, she resumed her movement, going into the refrigerator and grabbing a water bottle. For a moment, he thought she was going to leave him in the kitchen just as she found him, but she surprised him by sinking down into the seat across from him. She was looking at the bottle in front of him, her hands gently pushing her messy hair behind her ear. Dean leaned back in his chair and watched her.

"It was positive…" It took Dean several seconds to make out what she said, her voice was too soft. She took a long sip from the water.

"Do you know what you want to do?" He asked calmly. Alexia shrugged, still not looking at him. "We'll…um, we'll try and get you set up with a doctor." He said after she didn't say anything. "They'll be able to give you a better idea of what's going on and what options you have open." She didn't acknowledge him. His hand twitched to reach out for her, but he thought better of it.

"Can we go to the bookstore when it opens later?" She asked. Dean was taken aback at the sudden change in topic.

"Yeah." He stumbled over the word. "You know…why don't we head out of town. Sam said…he mentioned you had a picture of Mount. Rushmore in your room…" He watched the girl's face perk up slightly at his words. "It's only a five-hour drive."

"That's a long drive." She said, "You're busy with all the…monster things." Dean scoffed.

"Who cares. We'll stop by the book store on our way out, you can get whatever you want." She looked at him for a long time, like she didn't believe what he was saying. He smiled at her and that seemed to end her internal debate and she sighed. "Why don't you go get some sleep."

"I don't think I can right now." Dean pressed his lips together tightly.

"Okay…then let's go now." Dean glanced at his phone, 3:35 good as time as any.

"Really?"

"Really, why not?" For a second, he almost thought she looked excited. While she got a small bag together, Dean left a note for his brother and Bobby. Part of him questioned if it was a good idea, they were in the middle of trying to stop the apocalypse, but he decided that getting his new found daughter's mind off her situation was far more important.

0000

"Are you sure?" Alexia asked as she eyed the plate of fries and the milkshake Dean had placed in front of her.

"Trust me." His grin had taken over his entire face. Alexia wrinkled her nose as she lifted one of the warm strips of potatoes and dipped it into the milkshake. She blew a long breath out of her nose before taking a small bite of the fry. She chewed it up, prepared to spit the food out once its taste fully hit her, but she was surprised to find herself enjoying it. Dean laughed as her face went from uncomfortable to confused. She ate another one. "See?" He grabbed his own fry and dipped it in his milkshake.

"What made you want to do this?" She asked. Dean shrugged.

"When I was around your age, I had… asked a girl out on a date and she showed me." Dean was having a hard time thinking of her name, he had taken a lot of girls out on 'dates'. Dean had decided to stop for food after hearing her stomach growl from the passenger seat. The sun was just starting to come up and Dean was expecting a phone call from Sam.

"How much longer until we get to Mount. Rushmore?"

"Uh…probably another hour or two." He guessed, scratching the back of his neck. "We might get there a little before they open." Alexia nodded as she listened, finishing off the fries before drinking the milkshake on its own.

"Have you ever been there before?"

"Nope, we don't normally do a lot of sight-seeing." He said.

"Why not?" It was such an easy question, but Dean didn't really have a good answer for her.

"I guess, I've never really thought about it." He shrugged. "It's normally just us going from monster to monster. This has been the longest we've been in one place without moving around for a little bit." Alexia wasn't sure if he sounded upset about that or happy. Either way she knew she was the reason for that and apologized.  
"Why are you sorry? Its not your fault, it's not even a bad thing." He took a long sip of his soda, shrugging as he said it.

Alexia judged his expression, not sure what she was looking for. "Are you feeling any better?" Dean asked after a few moments of silence. Alexia chewed on her lip, thinking over an appropriate response.

"I guess." She shrugged. "I don't really know how I should feel."

"There's no right way to feel about this." Dean said, picking up another fry, "don't try and force yourself to feel a certain way, don't think about what you _should_ do. Think about what you want. No one, and I mean no one, is going to make you do something you don't want to do. And if someone tries, just let me know and I'll take care of it." Dean tossed the fry back into the basket.

"I just…" She stirred the straw in the milkshake. "Its not the baby's fault…Jackson always blamed me for what happened to my mom. He blamed me for everything, a bad day at work, him breaking something, him getting into a fight with other people, it was always my fault and he always punished me." She licked her lips.

"If I…get an abortion, then I'm punishing the baby for something it didn't do, if I give the baby up for adoption, then I'm punishing it for something it didn't do. I…this isn't about me and how I feel." Alexia squinted her eyes as she tried to organize her thoughts into something Dean could understand. "I can't…" She sighed. "I don't want to have Jackson's baby. The thought of another him makes me chest hurt, but it's also my baby. It's half of me. So, is it really another him? Or is it another me? I…this doesn't make any sense." Dean sighed.

"It makes sense. And…you don't have to deicide anything now. But I want you to know, that whatever you do decide, Me, Sam, Bobby, we'll support you. I'm too young to be a grandpa…but, I think I can rock it." He nodded his head as he said it, giving her a lopsided grin that made her laugh.

0000

"Wait!" Alexia said as she looked through the shelves of books, Dean was slightly annoyed with her need to read ever title in the store, but he didn't try and stop her, she could feel his impatience though. "Can I get these?" She held up three books, two of them were about the founding fathers, and the other was a picture book of all the monuments across the country. Dean felt bored looking at them, but he pulled his wallet out and handed her some cash. On her way to the register, she found another book that peeked her interest and she added it to the pile in her hands.

Dean's phone started vibrating, he grabbed her attention and motioned that he'd be outside. "Yeah?"

"You took her to Mount. Rushmore?" Sam's voice came through the receiver.

"I sure did. And we stopped by BestBuy before we got here, and I got her a nice camera, a laptop, and a new phone." Dean felt pretty proud of himself as he listed it all off.

"Do we really have time for that? We're trying to stop the apocalypse."

"You're the one that said we should get her out of the house and show her around."

"Right, like after we stopped the world from ending."

"Well, now, if we don't stop it, she can say she saw Mount Rushmore before she died." Dean could feel his brother's annoyance. "Listen, I wanted her to get her mind off of everything for a day or two. She's currently nerding out in the bookstore, I figured we could walk around the park, see everything, I read online it should only take an hour or two to make it around the big stuff."

"And then you'll be on your way back?"

"Eh." Dean said, "if she's up to it, figured I'd let her loose in a mall or something, all her clothes are old. Don't worry, I'll make sure we're home sometime tomorrow." Dean saw her coming out of the store, her smile taking up her entire face. "I'll call you later. Text me if anything new comes up." He didn't wait for his brother to say anything before he hung up on him.

"Is everything okay?" Alexia asked.

"Huh? Yeah." Dean shoved the phone back into his pocket. "Sam told me to tell you to have fun."

 **Sorry for the weight! hope you guys like this chapter!**


End file.
